The Big Bang How it should have ended
by missprofessorwho
Summary: Clue's in the name!  An alternative ending to the big bang and more!  Please read and enjoy!  Note: now rated T, just to be safe.  I haven't really kicked up the lemonyness, but it may get a little more steamy from here on in...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please, bear with me! This is basically an Amy/Doctor story so if you're not into that, please don't read and then get disappointed/angry!

Chapter one

Amelia Pond woke up on the morning of the 26th of June 2010 feeling strange. Not a good sort of strange, a, well, strange or empty sort of strange. She had just had an incredible dream that was fast fading from her memory, something about a space and Pandora's Box? She didn't know. A tear rolled down her face. She didn't know why. She put it down to the thought of her parents being alive and pre-wedding nerves. It was weird; some part of her was recoiling from the prospect that until today she had mostly accepted. She had the feeling she's lost someone and was incredibly frustrated she couldn't remember the dream; her memory was like a thick impenetrable fog. Someone had told her to remember her parents and they'd be there, but they weren't. They never would be again. Surely, they would have shown themselves by now? She blamed herself, she was supposed to be thinking of them when the dream ended but she didn't, she couldn't bring them back because of the memory of a man; now just a fuzzy grey shape in her head, was the last thing she'd thought of. The conclusion was so saddening that, as Amy reflected, she began to cry of her own accord. There was a knock at the door. Amy's hear beat picked up pace as she heard the sound, grasping on to some vain hope the dream was real and it was her parents come back to, well, console (she guessed would be the right word) her.

"Amy, dear, are you alright?" Amy began to cry harder, it was only Aunt Sharon

"Oh Amy!" Aunt Sharon exclaimed on opening the door and seeing the pale woman in tears, her auburn hair tangled around her face. "Whatever's the matter? Come here sweetie, it'll all be ok, Shhh." She mumbled softly as she put her arms comfortingly around her niece.

"Mum and Dad were supposed to be here! Someone told me they'd be here!" Amy cried through her tears, beating her hand weakly against her pillow in frustration.

"Let's not dwell on that, sweet heart. Not today of all days! You're getting married in," Aunt Sharon looked at her watch, letting Amy sit up, "precisely four hours and fifty three minutes!" She said with a smile.

Amy grimaced and looked at her clock. Sure enough, it read 07:07. By lunch time, she'd be Mrs Rory Williams. Why had she agreed in the first place? She was sure there was someone else that she had been in love with, more so than Rory. She didn't feel THAT kind of love for him, she'd have to just live with it though, she supposed. She tried to remember. For some reason, she was fighting the urge to call him Roranicus, she smiled, not quite sure why.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Breakfast's on the table and then I'll sort out this hair of yours." Aunt Sharon called over her shoulder, leaving the room.

While pulling on her most comfortable jeans and t-shirt, Amy reflected. She was sure she didn't want to get married, not to Rory anyway, but there was no possible way out. No possible means of escape for the Scottish girl in the English village. Getting married would be the final nail in the coffin Leadworth had gradually been building around her. "Too late." She whispered at her reflection in the mirror as she turned to trudge downstairs.

Amy's morning passed in a blur. It was as if she wasn't present in mind, but there in person. She was silent while Aunt Sharon helped her with her hair and makeup, non-committal when the dress was placed over her head and didn't even respond when she was taken out to the car (a vintage Aston!) that would deliver her to the church.

Aunt Sharon was worried. At first she had thought it was only pre-wedding jitters but this was something different. Amy's state of lethargy had been brought on only this morning, seemingly after the mention of the wedding and how close it was. What had happened over this one night, this one dream to make Amy so sad and, Sharon guessed, not want to get married to Rory, who clearly deeply loved her? She held Amy's hand all the way to the church, making small attempts at unimportant conversation, about the weather or how lovely Amy looked et cetera. Amy made only very weak and sometimes unintelligible responses such as a nod or a well deliberated word. As the car finally pulled up at the church, Aunt Sharon prayed that Amy would perk up, or at least act happy, for the sake of the guests. She and Rory could sort whatever this was out later.

Amy didn't know what was happening until it did. The car stopped and she hurtled back to reality. "This is it," she thought, "no way back now, just grin and bear it." She sighed and stepped out of the car after the door was opened for her. Amy put on a passable false smile and rushed to greet the guests in pretend excitement. This continued until the clock struck twelve and the guests finally filtered inside to take their seats , leaving Amy on her own outside to 'enjoy her last moment of singleness' as she'd put it, jokingly.

Amy leant against the wall of the church and simply looked around herself. The sky was a light blue-grey that was the best this day of England's autumn had to offer. The leaves on the trees were changing to gold and were plucked from the trees by the slight chilly breeze that ruffled Amy's veil and made her shiver slightly in her dress. There was no sound bar the rustling of the leaves or the faint chatter from the church behind her. The whole scene was so clean cut and crisp that Amy didn't quite believe it was real and happening to her. As usual, there was a twist.

"Amelia Pond." Said a vaguely familiar voice...

Sooo, what do you think? Please feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the length of time I took to update this! I went on holiday... anyway, I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

"Amelia Pond." Said a vaguely familiar voice. Amy jumped, surprised by the sudden announcement.

"You were quite zoned out there, I suppose that's the kind of effect he must have on some people." It continued, quite nonsensically in Amy's opinion.

"Do I..." Amy turned round determinedly, "know you..." What had originally begun as a question finished as a mere trickle of words, for standing before her was a woman she could have sworn she knew, but had not the faintest idea how, or, when she'd met her. The woman was clad in a long black dress, with 1950's style curly blonde hair down to her shoulders. She was so frustratingly familiar, but Amy could not for the life of her fathom why.

"Yes, Amy, yes you do. You think you've not met me, but you most definitely have. Just not in this lifetime." She stated it, like clear fact.

"I believe you."

Amy didn't know why, but she trusted this woman's every word, even though it would have appeared to anyone else that she was spouting a load of absolute rubbish. The woman then handed Amy a thick blue book, with panels drawn on the front. It was completely blank, but still appeared to be old and well used.

"Is this, was this, a diary?"

"Yeah, it's my diary and it should relate to one person in particular, a person that only you can bring back, because trust me, I've tried." She sighed, "By the way, you are looking particularly lovely today." She said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm supposed to be getting married, like, now, but wait a second, a person you know and I know?..." The woman nodded, "And I have to bring them back, even though I can't remember them?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you just tell me, and I'll remember?"

"No quite that simple I'm afraid, I won't go into the details, quite complex you see. On a lighter note, you're getting married? Can I come? If it all goes ahead, after this is sorted out, I've always wanted to see how they did things back then."

"Sure," Amy replied uncertainly "River, you know..."

"What did you just say?"

"What? I didn't say anything that important..."

"Quite the contrary. You just called me by my name"

"What?"

"River"

Amy gasped, "River, River Song! I knew I knew you!" She paused, "How do I know you?" She began to cry, seemingly, for no reason. "Why am I crying, River?"

"Think about it, please Amy, think! Try and remember, look at the diary! What does it remind you of? Please Amy!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry! The only think I can think of is that it relates to..." she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"...the old saying!"

"Amy?"

"Particularly fitting for today, I suppose..."

"Amy, Amy, what is it?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

The breeze kicked up a notch and the ground began to shake slightly,

"You're a genius Amy; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For remembering."

She kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave. Something inside Amy told her to let River go, she'd see her again, soon, and somehow, the diary would get back to her.

Wind was throwing around Amy's hair and her veil had slipped off into her hands. Suddenly the familiar scraping sound that Amy knew so well filled the air. And then it appeared. She dropped the diary and the veil, not caring what happened to them, and ran to it.

The beautiful, blue police box stood out from the landscape like a sore thumb. Amy traced its panels, the same as those accurately depicted on River's diary, she wiped the tears off her face and gingerly knocked on the door.

"Did I surprise you this time, Doctor?"

* * *

**Bit of a cliff hanger I suppose, sorry! I'll update A.S.A.P. to make up for the amount of time I took to post this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I really hope you're still enjoying my story! As promised, here's the next update, super quick to make up for my massive break :) Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!

_Quick recap: Amy, with help from River, has managed to bring the Doctor back **BEFORE **her marriage to Rory. Right now, the TARDIS has just landed and Amy is waiting for the Doctor to step out and return to her..._

* * *

The door to the TARDIS opened. Amy, who had been leaning on it slightly, wobbled, nearly losing her balance but corrected herself quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Ahh, Pond. Could you ever surprise me?" The Doctor said light-heartedly, watching the retreating figure of River Song. He turned his gaze to Amy, thereby mentally answering his own rhetorical question. Yes, yes she could.

The Doctor's eyes swept up and down Amy, completely taking her appearance in.

"You look, um, nice today... Not that you don't normally look nice, in fact, um, you normally look rather lovely..." his words stumbled out of his mouth. His brain was shouting at him to just shut up, but his lips said something different.

"Doctor?" Amy cut his incoherent stream of words short.

"Yes, Pond?"

"Stop talking."

And with that, she launched herself at him in a massive hug in which she tried to express all her unspoken feeling. The Doctor returned the embrace equally as strongly. He was so proud of her for bringing him back and still wanting to know him after he'd endangered her life so many times, this time, he had added a whole new level by locking her in a box for two thousand years...

"Amy?" he whispered gently into her neck, stroking her hair.

"Yes?"

"Gotcha."

Amy giggled and pulled away, not that she really wanted to, but still, she was at her wedding and still wanted to escape. Amy felt much more safe and at ease with the Doctor around but she knew she could never be happy in Leadworth, certainly not whilst married to a certain Roranicus.

"God I missed you, Doctor." She said looking deeply into his eyes. "Not quite sure why, since what happened didn't happen until I just remembered, and now it was yesterday or something..." She trailed off. He returned her gaze, lost for words, looking at his brave, incredible and, as he was more frequently noticing, beautiful Amelia Pond. They stayed like this for a few seconds longer than was really necessary, realized, and blushed. Amy became aware of just how close their faces were, nearly touching in fact and stepped back. This was still her wedding, she remembered, no one could see her like this, staring longingly at another man (well, Time Lord), for Rory's sake as well as her own. In stepping back however, she really noticed for the first time what the Doctor was wearing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She said, taking in his attire. He was clad in an old-style tuxedo, complete with top hat, waistcoat, tails and (of course) a bow tie. Not that it didn't completely suit him, she added mentally, smiling a little.

"I could have asked you the same question, but a little bird did tell me there was going to be a wedding..." he smiled at her.

"But, you said the future's not set in stone right? I mean, there doesn't have to be a wedding, does there? Can't I come with you? Please take me away..." Overcome with sudden emotion, a tear leaked down Amy's face.

"Amy? What?" The Doctor was bewildered.

"I don't want to get married to someone I don't love!"

"Amy, last time I checked, you had agreed to this. You got engaged! For that, you must have said yes!"

"That was more out of gratitude and loyalty than love! Doctor, please, you have to understand! He was the only person at school that didn't think I was crazy, he's stuck by me through everything, and, hell! He guarded the box I was in for two thousand years!" She sighed, "I convinced myself I did love him, or, if not that, I told myself that I would grow to love him in time. I thought it had worked, but I realise now it really hasn't."

"What a mess." The Doctor stated, as if putting a full stop at the end of a paragraph. He pulled her into another tight hug, to soothe her and then released her slowly. His mouth was a straight line. He longed to help Amy, but knew that she needed to and would want to sort this out more or less on her own.

Amy wiped her eyes and picked up the veil and diary off the floor from where she'd dropped them. She smoothed them out, took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you go and get Rory for me please?"

He bent down, face directly in line with hers and said,

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Sure about what?" came a voice from the doorway to the church. "Amy who are you talking to? You've been out here for ages, thought you'd done a runner! Oh."

Rory appeared around the corner to the entrance hall of the church. His eyes fell on the Doctor.

"Hey! Doctor! I can't believe I... we... forgot you!" he rushed over to them, still looking disbelieving that the Doctor was there. He turned his gaze to Amy and took in her red eyes and slightly dishevelled look.

"Amy? What's the matter?"

"Rory. We need to talk."

* * *

I felt that here would be a good breaking point in the story, I have loads of ideas for what could happen next! Please feel free to review and I'll update as soon as I can, I'm off to Prague (yey!) but I'll be back soon!

P.S. Someone pointed out that in the first chapter, although the date is the 26th of June, I described the day as the best England's autumn had to offer.. I apologise for my sudden lapse into wierdville and thanks for pointing it out! Last time I checked, June was in summer too! Have a cookie for your sharpness :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but its here now...

Anyway, previously: Amy had brought back the Doctor and decided that she definitely didn't want to marry Rory. He's just appeared round the corner to see why she was taking so long...

* * *

"Rory. We need to talk."

"I'll just, err..." The Doctor side stepped quickly out of the view of the couple and into the church.

"Amy? What is it? What's the matter?" He stepped closer to Amy and took her hand in his.

"Rory, I have to tell you..." Amy turned her face away from Rory's frantic gaze that was scouring her for an answer and slipped her hand from his.

"Tell me? Tell me what? Amy, what is it?" Rory knew something was wrong but couldn't tell what. There was something screaming out to him in Amy's watery eyes, he just couldn't understand it.

"Rory, I'm so sorry, so desperately sorry. I c..." she paused, took a deep breath and continued, "I can't marry you, I'm sorry." A tear rolled down Amy's face. Rory's face was hurt briefly, then understanding. He sighed.

"I guess I knew deep down this was never meant to be. His," he jerked his head in the general direction of the Doctor, "return was the final metaphorical nail in the metaphorical coffin. I should have known." His voice portrayed no emotion; it was like a monotonous rattle as he came to grips with what Amy had said.

From Amy's perspective, Rory didn't look angry or sad, just empty. His face was solemn, but his words were understanding.

"Rory, you know I love you, deeply, I really do..."

"Just not in the way I deluded myself you did." He smiled at her. It was genuine. Sure, he was hurt that she'd left it until today, but mentally, he supposed he was already prepared for this. He just wished it didn't have to happen like he'd always had nightmares it would.

"You'll always be my best friend; I don't want to completely kill our relationship..."

"Acquaintance." Rory corrected

"Ok, fine, 'acquaintance'. Rory, just because we're not going to get married, doesn't mean you'll be rid of me that easily." Amy smiled.

"Friends?" Rory offered his hand out to her,

"Friends." Amy took his hand, shook it, then enveloped herself in his arms for one last kiss; this wasn't out of passion or love as it had once appeared to have been, but of friendship and warmth. As Amy's lips brushed against his so softly, Rory couldn't help but let one tear escape.

"Amy?" he said into her hair as she continued to hug him,

"Hmm?"

"Behave yourself, please, and make sure, when you do choose someone (if you haven't already), make sure he's a good bloke, ok? For me?"

"Roranicus," she retorted, teasing him, "I always behave myself, and I would never dream of getting involved with someone without your approval first."

With one last squeeze, he let her go.

"Come on, we'd better tell them that the show's over and save them from the Doctor."

"Oh God, he didn't go in there did he?"

"I think so."

"We'd better be quick then!"

They rushed back into the church to find the Doctor at the front telling extremely bad jokes.

* * *

"And that's when the Dalek said, 'but I thought it was _my_ Zogon Force Field!'" The Doctor collapsed in on himself with laughter.

The guests seated in their pews looked from each other to the mad man at the front in a mixture of confusion and amusement, not at the joke, but at the general eccentricity of the man in front of them.

"Oh, Rory dear, there you are. This man came in claiming to be our entertainment while you two sorted something out. You didn't really hire him did you?" said an old woman, seeing that the bride and groom had entered.

"Yes, yes we did! He's hilarious!" Exclaimed Amy, bursting into a fit of forced laughter. She turned to look at the Doctor (who had started up again after seeing such a great response in Amy) and made a swift slashing movement across her throat, then pointed at him. The Doctor made a mock show of protest, then sat down so that Amy and Rory could dismiss their guests.

Taking their places at the front, Rory began.

"Um, well, um, sorry to have brought you all here like this, but, um, er..."

"You see the thing is, Rory and I aren't actually getting married today. Shows over. Terribly sorry. Cupid has officially left the building." Amy continued Rory's incoherent ramblings in her usual Amy-ish way.

"Way to break it to them." Hissed an amused Rory out of the corner of his mouth, still looking at the now even more confused faces of his guests.

"Short and sweet." Amy giggled back.

"Erm, there will still be the whole reception thing at Leadworth Hall, just nothing really to celebrate..."

"Ok, dismissed." Amy finished swiftly.

The guests slowly filtered out of the church, still looking puzzled as ever, but slightly happier at the prospect of the free booze and merriment at the party.

The Doctor made his way over to where Amy and Rory stood at the altar. "So, everything's sorted out I take it?"

"Yup." Replied Amy.

"Can we go to the party now? Please? I do like a good bit of a dance!"

"Only if I can have one with you?"

"Whatever Madam commands." The Doctor said excitedly with a flourish, bowing to Amy as he called her Madam. Amy sighed as she watched him wander off with the rest of the guests, heart filling with the familiar, exciting, fluttery emotion she felt whenever she was close to the Doctor.

"Hey Amy,"

"Yeah?" she said, snapping out of her reverie,

"I approve."

* * *

Awww, so everything's OK. He's a decent bloke really that Rory.

Don't worry, you're not rid of me yet! I have loads more ideas for Amy and the Doctor yet, plus there's not much romance... yet... Ahh, the Mr Burns finger thing... Yup, I'm crazy. Anyway, thanks for reading, please feel free to review!

Oh, and an Oatmeal and Rasin Cookie to JuliaAurelia for her perceptive sharpness for pointing out I spelt weirdville wrong. I before E, except after C... and W... hmmm... Anyway, well done to her! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooo! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! I'm terribly sorry for the length of this, I had so much to write but I didn't want to split it up so, I suppose a little extra reading cant hurt. :)

* * *

"Hey Amy,"

"Yeah?" she said, snapping out of her reverie,

"I approve."

"I... huh..um..er..WHAT?" Amy spluttered, standing frozen in shock and embarrassment. Was she really that obvious? "What on earth are you implying?"

"You heard. So do you think we should actually go to the reception or would that be too weird?" Rory said quickly, changing the subject and starting to walk towards where the cars were waiting.

Amy blinked, computing the sudden change, then replied in her usual fashion, "It's a party WE paid for. Yes we're going. Duh."

"If it hasn't escaped your notice," Rory said whilst opening the car door for her, "we're still dressed as the bride and groom and you left me at the altar, so actually, no one's married." He whispered the last bit, as though speaking to a child. Amy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey, you killed me ok? I think I have a right to leave you at the altar!" she joked,

"Yeah, but I also guarded your box for 2000 years." He joined in as the car left the church toward Leadworth Hall.

"Call it even?"

"Fine." Rory smirked. The driver of the car was listening in and was more than a little confused. No rings, they weren't married? What was this for then? And now what are they on about? Guarding boxes? The woman wasn't dead so how could he have killed her? He guessed it was just going to be one of those days.

"Can we at least get changed?"

Amy sighed, "No! Everyone else is dressed up, why should we let the side down, it's still our party!"

Rory slumped back in his seat looking defeated.

"Hey, you can have the first dance?" Amy said gently, trying to coax Rory out of his sudden lethargy.

"Fine. Guess it just can't get any weirder." Rory smiled at Amy, and on seeing her smile back, wished that she'd stop looking so radiant.

"Did the Doctor take the TARDIS then?"

"I didn't see it as we left, so probably. God, I hope he doesn't start off with the jokes again if he's early, but then again, we know how he is with his timing so he'll probably turn up just as we're going home."

"Right Mr and Mrs Williams, we're here." The driver said opening the door for them. He tried to stick to protocol and play it cool when Amy flinched at being called Mrs Williams; in her mind, she had had a very narrow escape.

Amy tried to smile at the driver and said thank you then climbed out of the car after Rory. Her eyes began automatically scanning the landscape for any hint of blue. As she was so absorbed in this, she didn't notice a very excited Doctor come barrelling into them after seeing them arrive.

"FINALLY!" He exclaimed, making Amy jump, "Do you know how long I've been here? Two hours! Yes, two. whole. hours. TARDIS must have sensed I was rather looking forward to this... Where was I... oh yes. What time do you call this?"

"Doctor. Calm down for me." Amy said putting her hands on either shoulder, as though she was trying to calm a child. Seeing the Doctor relax, she continued, "Doctor, answer me truthfully, did you start telling intergalactic jokes again?"

"No. I was too annoyed at your lateness, Pond! Oh and... um... Williams, yeah, you too." He re-gathered himself, "Tardy in the very sense of the word!"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. No mentally incapacitated guests, thank God. She took her hands off his shoulders, hating to lose contact when she just wanted to wrap her arms around him. This is neither the time, nor place, she told herself.

"Sorry Doctor, won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She replied, trying to smother a giggle threatening to escape her lips.

They headed into the hall to greet the other guests, now enjoying the free bar, and have dinner (the lack of fish custard had Amy apologising to the Doctor profusely for at least half an hour). After this, the tables were cleared away and the lights dimmed as the music was turned up. The Doctor started rocking on the balls of his feet, but Amy took Rory's hand and led him out onto the floor. The song was slow, but still, as Amy and Rory rocked together, there was no romance involved. Just friends. They laughed together and talked as they moved, it didn't seem awkward, only in the eyes of the guests, who still didn't really understand what was going on, they weren't married, yet now they were dancing together? Just to let it go was the general consensus.

The song ended and the audience applauded, not quite sure what for, and Amy headed back to the Doctor, Rory stayed behind to dance the next dance with one of his family.

"Regret your decision?"

"No, not at all." She smiled at him, happy. She was free, free to travel time and space and do whatever she pleased. The Doctor sensed what she meant, and turned her answer on her,

"Good, because I plan to dance all night, mostly with you, because everyone else thinks I'm mental but..."

"Wait a minute, that's true but I didn't mean _that _decision! Now I have to dance with you? Great!" It was a mixture of sarcasm and just generally not wishing to embarrass herself. What if she was too obvious, what if he didn't feel the same, what if...?

"Stop flapping, let's go!"

Amy danced with the Doctor all night, even when he was doing the whole drunk giraffe move thing. She was having the time of her life, then it was the last song, the music turned slow and romantic again. Before she had chance to escape, the Doctor enveloped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"You're not getting away that easily, if I remember right, _you_ wanted to dance with_ me_!"

"Whatever," Amy responded, trying to act blasé as she pulled her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor was about to lean closer and rest his head over on hers, but got a grip on himself just in time. Internally a battle was raging. Why did he want to be this close to Amy, his fairy tale Amelia Pond whom he had let down so many times. Was he turned on by this? No, definitely not, he told himself, trying to believe it. He tried to stay cool; he was not going to fall for another Rose, that had been so difficult, and this was him, it was Amy, no, surely she didn't want him this way? He was sure the whole Angels thing was just heat of the moment release of emotion that he happened to on the receiving end of, it wasn't meant for him. Or was it? His thoughts continued for the rest of the song. When it ended, neither really wanted to release their grasp on each other, finally the Doctor pulled away. Amy was so comfortable she didn't notice the song had ended. She blushed as she realised what the Doctor was trying to do and quickly wriggled free.

"Have you had enough, Pond?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Ready when you are."

"Just let me say good bye..." she turned away and sought out Rory.

"Well... um... we're off."

"Ok." The silence between them was unbearable,

"Well, this isn't awkward at all..." Amy smiled and instantly the tension was broken, Rory laughed. Amy pulled Rory to her for one last hug. Quickly, it was over.

"Keep in touch ok?"

"I don't have the number for the TARDIS."

"Oh, ok, I'll phone you first then." She smiled and felt she had to hug him again.

"See you," she said finally

"Yeah, see you Amy." She smiled at him for the last time and turned after the Doctor.

The Doctor was waiting just inside the door of the TARDIS; he had just returned the diary to River, (the woman perplexed and annoyed him so much!) and was preparing for Amy's arrival. What had just happened? With the dancing and all? How was he going to play it cool after that? Just pretend it didn't happen, that was always a good one. Like the kiss after the angels, the kiss where he was absolutely sure he did not kiss her back. The TARDIS sighed at him.

"What do you mean, 'You are so in denial'?"

It wheezed again,

"No absolutely not! How could I possibly be THAT! She's human, I'm a Time Lord! Even if it was like THAT, which it most certainly isn't, then it could never happen!"

Another noise, " 'Keep telling yourself that?' The cheek of it!"

"Well yes, stranger things have happened, but still..."

"Doctor, who are you talking to?"

The Doctor jumped, how long had she been standing there? Good question, better voice it,

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I only just got here; still it was long enough to prove my theory that you actually are crazy. Anyway, why, what were you up to?"

"Oh, nothing, the TARDIS is just being a little difficult today, aren't we dear?" He said stroking the console.

"Well that's not nice!" he said to her (the TARDIS) as she dimmed the lights and set them up just so that they highlighted Amy's luscious red hair and added to her radiance.

Amy mentally thanked the TARDIS for setting the scene so nicely, but also recoiled embarrassed at the idea that the TARDIS was obviously aiming for. How did she know? But still, surely he didn't want a mere human like her?

"Urrgh, thats annoying. I'd better sort this out. Looks like she's done it everywhere, but there should be enough light for you to get changed and have a shower et cetera. Why now dear? Remember what we talked about?"

Answer, no. It appeared he didn't. Amy sighed. She'd just live with it; all the adventures in store should keep her occupied, hopefully.

"Night then, Doctor."

"What? Oh, night, Pond."

She turned to leave but stopped when the Doctor said,

"Hey, leaving without a hug? Everybody needs a night-night hug!"

Amy smiled and meandered over to where the Doctor stood. He wound his arms around her tightly so she felt safe and warm, home. They stayed this way for a while until she looked up from his chest. He moved his face to look down at her. Gazing gently into her eyes, he had no idea what possessed him to do it, but, he kissed her. He kissed her ever so softly, but so passionately. He didn't really know what he was doing until he heard her sigh. He opened his eyes and pulled away sharply.

"I... um..."

And with that, he dropped her and speed walked off into the heart of the TARDIS, cursing everything he could imagine. In the control room, he left Amy unsure of what bliss had just ensued and that had been cut so terrifically short.

* * *

My goodness Doctor! Way to ruin the moment!

You made it to the end! Good Job! Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this! There is more to come, I just haven't written it yet! :P

Please feel free to review


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo, we rejoin just as the Doctor has run out after kissing Amy... Do read on... (Sorry for the epic chapter length by the way...) :)

* * *

The Doctor had never been more annoyed at himself (in recent memory). What the hell had he just done? What on earth possessed him to do such a ridiculously stupid (at lest he tried to tell himself it was) thing? He half walked, half ran through the various corridors and halls that lined the ever ongoing TARDIS, not caring where he went, trying to lose himself in its vastness.

After about half an hour of wandering and inner turmoil, the Doctor stopped and went into the nearest room. He found himself in the Library and settled himself down behind a bookcase (minding the swimming pool) to think about his actions, what had caused them and what the bloody hell he was going to do now.

* * *

Amy Pond was left in the control room by herself. Normally, this would be something the Doctor would never even contemplate; she could be capable of doing anything, especially with no experience of flying the craft, this time, however, it was different. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts each one more irrational than the next. Had that really just happened? He had just kissed her, hadn't he? And it was definitely him this time, wasn't it? Amy was confused. Why had she just stood there and watched him leave? After the bliss that had ensued a couple of minutes previously, why was it this that faced her? Silence, emptiness and one half of that ecstasy fleeing from her, deep into the heart of the TARDIS. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? Or was it him? Another 'I'm an alien blah, blah, blah' argument?

With few of these questions answered, Amy began to feel embarrassed. She was just stood there in the control room of a time travelling space ship in a wedding gown, made up to the nines, while not actually married, longing for the comfort of the one who had just run from her. Amy tried not to get upset. This was not her! She was not some needy, weepy, girl that got hurt by anyone or anything, she was Amy Pond! She was a strong, independent woman... that never generally got hurt by anything, except if that thing were the Doctor, the man she had known for so long, the man she had always longed to impress and be the companion of... She didn't want to think about it as the first of many tears began to roll down her face. Now feeling even more humiliated, she ran back to her room, retaining as much dignity as she could, showered, got changed into her favourite pyjamas and curled up under her duvet. She finally felt safe; no one could get her under here. The only place she had ever felt safer was... in his arms. This thought brought on a fresh wave of tears as she tried to force it out of her mind.

* * *

After thinking long and hard about what he'd just done, the Doctor decided on the course of action to pursue. He would just go for the normal plan and pretend nothing ever happened. It worked ok after the Angels... but then there was Rory to distract Amy... oh well, he'd just have to hope it worked or make it up as he went along (worst case scenario). Sighing, the Doctor removed himself from his hiding place behind the towering stacks of books on the bookcase and decided to set a course for an interesting planet that might distract Amy from the events of the day. On his way back to the control room, he noticed that most of the Doors he wanted to go through, various short cuts through rooms etc, were locked and that the light had turned pretty awful to see by.

"I'm sorry, Old Girl, whatever have I done to offend you this time?" he said to the TARDIS, looking to the ceiling as if it were going to speak back through that. On doing this, however, he walked into a door which had been conveniently opened by the TARDIS for him.

"OW! Was that really necessary? Really? Was it?" The Doctor knew that the door that had opened up did not take him to the right corridor to lead him to the control room, that door was just a couple down the hall. He tried it, and to no real surprise, found that the TARDIS had locked it.

"Great. Now what do you want me to do?" The Doctor said, the TARDIS sighed menacingly,

"Fine! Fine, I'll go this way!" he held his hands up as if to surrender and walked through the door. He prayed this hallway did not lead him anywhere near to Amy; he was just not ready for that yet.

The TARDIS made a grumbling noise, "What do you mean I'll have to be?" He kept walking, expecting a response, then he heard a soft weeping sound coming from behind one of the doors which he knew, unfortunately, to be Amy's.

"Oh, so this is why..." He moved silently towards the door and paused, listening, hoping the noise would go away. When it didn't, he gritted his teeth and knocked softly on the door. No response.

"Amy?" he called timidly, opening the door. The first thing the Doctor saw on entering the room was Amy's beautiful wedding gown thrown haphazardly onto the back of the chair that faced the bed. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd not taken better care of it. He also noticed the TARDIS' vain attempts to console Amy. There was a mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table (the Doctor knew she reserved this party trick only for special cases) and when he stepped in, he couldn't help but feel how warm and cosy the TARDIS had deliberately made the room feel. Finally, the Doctor caught a glimpse of what was making the distressing sound; a few locks of ginger hair pocked themselves out from underneath the patchwork quilt that Amy was hiding under.

"Amy?" the Doctor called softly again, pulling back the corner of the quilt to reveal Amy's tear tracked, yet still so beautiful, face.

Realising what was happening, Amy pulled herself upright.

"What? What could you possibly want?" She exclaimed angrily through her tears, brushing her hair from her face.

"Amy," the Doctor said again, this time worriedly. Why was she so upset, what had driven her to this?

"What? Stop saying my name! I'm right here!" She was still angry, but she took deep breaths to stop herself from crying.

"What is it? What's the matter? Are you ok?" the Doctor said, placing his hands on her upper arms, as if trying to steady her, or get her to understand him.

"Get your hands _off_ me!" She shuffled to the other side of the bed, hoping desperately he'd just leave her alone. She was embarrassed. Seriously embarrassed and she didn't want to tell him why.

"What! What did I do?" the Doctor was taken back. What could he have done? ... oh...

"What did you do? You're a lost cause! Just leave me alone." She turned away from him and lay back down. He walked round to the other side of the bed and sat back down.

"No, I won't. Not when you're like this!"

She sat up again, sharply. "You really want to know?" Why was she even contemplating this?

"Yes!" No... Please let it not be something I did...

"Let me show you."

"What? Show me? How?"

"Well you did that weird mind thing with me in the Pandorica, I figured it might work both ways, if you'd let me..."

"Are you sure? It might not be as easy for you as for me. It has been done before though." He thought of Madame Pompadore roaming through his thoughts back in his younger days when he and Rose had faced the clockwork monsters on that ship...

"I'm sure."

She took his hands and placed them either side of her forehead, he corrected them to the right positions so he could enter into her mind. And then she thought. Amy Pond thought of all the reasons she was upset, embarrassed and annoyed. All the reasons linked to one character in particular. The Doctor. The Doctor couldn't help but be taken aback by what she was showing him. Had he really caused her to feel like this? The Doctor tried to pull his hands away, feeling guilty about rummaging through her thoughts and how he'd made her feel.

"Amy, you can't..." he said, gently taking his hands away,

"No! You have to see!" she replaced them, closed her eyes and began remembering again.

Once Amy had finished reeling off all of her thoughts of the past few hours, she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. He looked at her, speechless. Completely lost for words, he ran a hand through his floppy hair and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, pushing her hair out of the way. "I had no idea, I..."

"Doctor, shut up." Amy pulled back slightly, to look at him, she judged his possible reactions, then she leaned in to kiss him. The Doctor started to move back towards her, then, realising what he was doing, promptly pulled away, moving Amy out of his arms and moved to the other side of the bed. Why did she have this effect on him? Why couldn't he remember who he had to be around her?

Oh God. What had she just done? This was a one way ticket back to Leadworth booked to be sure! Now she was embarrassed, seriously embarrassed, what was she going to do now?

"Amy," the Doctor said in a sort of kindly frustrated manner, "Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy," he continued, whispering, "what on earth am I going to do with you? Why are you still so desperate to do... _THAT_... to me, after what I've done to you? What you've just shown me proves that I am completely unworthy of your affection, hell, I'm not even _from _your planet! It shouldn't work out anyway!"

"Fine, you win. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry, I was severely mistaken. You can even take me," she sighed, "back to Leadworth if you must but please, first, answer me one question?"

"Amy, I never..."

"Please, just do it."

"Fine. Shoot."

"Why did you kiss me, in the control room, why did you kiss me?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! I'm sorry to be completely mean and break it there, but I feel the chapter's long enough!

Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad so many people seem to like it! Can I just ask one thing though? 14 reviews? Can we crank it up a notch please? I'm not going to be annoying and only update if a certain number of reviews comes in, because thats cruel, but still, a few more might be nice. Thanks, anyway. Don't feel you have to though, I will update!

Update should be up tomorrow if we're lucky! :)

Thanks again,

Ellie xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo, we're in the middle of a heated debate between Amy and the Doctor, how will they figure it out? Do read on... :)

* * *

Previously...

"Fine, you win. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry, I was severely mistaken. You can even take me," she sighed, "back to Leadworth if you must but please, first, answer me one question?"

"Amy, I never..."

"Please, just do it."

"Fine. Shoot."

"Why did you kiss me, in the control room, why did you kiss me?"

* * *

The Doctor took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he was wont to do in stressful situations.

"Do I need to answer that?" he said, looking at the floor

"Doctor, you promised." Amy looked disheartened and upset, he cut her off,

"FINE, fine." Another deep breath, "Amy, you must have noticed." He paused, "God, anyone could see how I felt about you, even Rory it seems." He paused again, then hurried on. "But you have to understand, it can never be, I'm a 907 year old Timelord, and you're a 20 something kiss-o-gram from earth!"

"Hey, not anymore, I quit!"

He ignored this and ploughed on.

"Amy, we're too different. I can't let this happen the way I want it to. I can't lose another..."

"How! How are we too different?"

"Species for starters, Amy, you must realise I cannot, _cannot_ let my feelings take over!"

"Break the rules! You do it with everything else!" They stopped arguing and returned to silence for a moment, then,

"Wait, you can't let your _feelings_ take over? What feelings?" Amy was testing him, she wanted to know fully and truthfully whether the Doctor returned her feelings or not.

"Amy! Don't be dense! Don't make me spell it out!"

"Please, Doctor, I want to hear it , just this once..."

"No, I can't... I can't give you false hope!"

"Doctor!"

"Fine! Amelia Jessica Pond. The girl with the fairytale name, the girl who waited, the girl whose life doesn't make sense. You mean so much to me that I just can't express it. I like you Amy, I mean I really _like_ you. You don't know how hard I have to keep myself in check when you're in your miniskirts or on a rampage of brilliance! I just want to take you in my arms and... oh, you've heard enough. You know now." He stopped, absorbed in his thoughts, and stared at the floor.

All the while, the Doctor had been ranting, Amy had been staring transfixed at him. He felt the same! So why was he so against it?

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"Does it have to be this way?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why? As far as I can see, you're the only thing in the way! You have this jumped up sense of what you have to do! Sometimes, surely you can have some relaxation 'me' time? You don't have to be what you think you do! Everyone has a choice!"

"Where's mine Amy? I'm the last Timelord alive. Where's my choice?"

With that, he bent close and kissed her forehead, eyes closed as his lips touched her pale skin, and left the room. Amy watched the Doctor leave then turned round to scream frustratedly into her pillow. She then lay back down and tried to go to sleep. After about an hour of staring at the ceiling, thoughts of her last conversation with the Doctor playing round in her head, she decided she was never going to get to sleep this way and headed for the library. Once there, having skirted around the swimming pool, she grabbed one of her favourite books and sat down with her toes over the edge of the pool to try and relax a little, enjoying the lapping of the water around her legs.

* * *

The TARDIS had given up and had finally allowed the Doctor to enter the control room. He ran to the console, trying to put the events of the last half hour to the back of his mind and tried to think of an interesting planet to visit when Amy woke up. Having decided on visiting the real Degoba system, (made famous around the galaxy as Yoda's home in Star Wars, the Governors had broadcast it everywhere as a tourist attraction) he entered the course into the computer and sat down on the swing seat below the control pad. Suddenly the whole ship jerked and began to vibrate violently.

"Damn Time Space Turbulence!" The Doctor yelled after he was thrown out of the seat onto the floor, hard. Automatically, his thoughts turned to Amy, was she alright? She'd been as unprepared as he had when that struck. Should he make sure she was ok? He guessed so. Sighing, he gradually pulled himself up the stairs of the still vibrating (though not as violently) ship and asked the TARDIS kindly to locate Amy for him. Once he saw where she was, hundreds of thoughts flooded into his brain, such as why there of all places? What was she doing there? In the library? With the swimming pool? The SWIMMING POOL? Oh God, let her not have fallen in! All hell would break loose with a sopping wet Amy in the TARDIS. She wasn't happy about the positioning of the pool at the best of times. He'd better make sure she was ok.

When he reached the library, there was no sign of anyone, all was quiet (the Time Space Turbulence had ended) he checked behind all the bookshelves and piles of fallen books (this was going to take for EVER to clear up!) to find no one there. As one last ditch attempt, he checked the pool, to make sure she hadn't fallen in, she wouldn't still be down there anyway, would she? He was wrong. There was the body of Amy Pond, drifting slightly at the bottom of the pool, a small cloud of blood forming around an obvious gash in her head.

"AMY!" The Doctor cried as he leapt into the pool to drag her to safety, not caring about taking off his precious bow-tie.

"Amy! Amy no, please, Amy! Don't do this to me!" He pulled her onto the side and started CPR, she had a pulse, but she wasn't breathing. He placed his mouth on hers as he had wanted to do on so many occasions, never like this, and blew into her lungs again and again, praying to whatever deity existed here that she'd wake up. After about three minutes or what seemed like a lifetime to the Doctor, Amy began to cough as her lungs re-awoke and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Doctor? Doctor, what happened?" She whispered weakly, gazing at him from his hold on her in his sopping wet arms.

"Amy, shh, you're ok now. Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again!" He said laughing with relief.

Then he kissed her, so passionately yet so softly. He was quick(ish), savouring the moment, yet not wanting to steal precious breaths from the already oxygen deprived Amy.

"Doctor, you just kissed me." She stated, as if it were answering a question in a lesson.

"Amelia Pond. Life is just too short. I realise now, I can't lose you. Will you still have me?"

"Of course I will, you moron. That's what I've been trying to tell you all night. Now will you just take me to the medical bay? My head is killing me."

The Doctor laughed and then kissed her quickly. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the medical bay, ignoring Amy's frequent requests that she "could still walk ya'know."

* * *

Ahhh, everyone's happy! They're together, finally! (Who writes this stuff? (Oh, I do, moving swiftly on...)) I have many more adventures planned so expect more updates!

Thanks for the reviews guys! 3 in one day is pretty cool! Reviews make me happy. :D -me being happy (ah, I love that!)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll update soon with more of the strange twists and turns my creativity has in store for this pair...

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep them coming!

Ellie x


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! To start off with, can I just say thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm getting? You make me so happy! Thanks to all of you who've put me on story alert and have added me as a favourite author or added this as a favourite story! I couldn't do it without you!

Right, this chapter is basically a bit of a fluffy joint between one story line and the next. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Normally, it would only have taken the Doctor and the futuristic technology of the medical bay three minutes to fix Amy's head wound, but he chose to draw it out, revelling in the feeling that _he_ was saving _his_ Amy, where no one else could (well this quickly and efficiently anyway). He loved the feeling that coursed through his fingers as they danced lightly across Amy's brow, healing her as they went along.

"Are you done yet?" Amy whined, bored already, as the Doctor made the finishing touches to his doctor (how ironic) act by smoothing some green balm into her forehead where the gash had once been.

"Juuuust..." he made one last sweep with his fingers, "about done." He screwed the lid back on the jar and put it on a high shelf that Amy would never be able to reach.

"Soooo, can I go now? I have so many things I could be doing right now," the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "most of which involve you, come to think of it." She added cheekily.

"Come to think of it?" he echoed, mimicking her. Amy made to open her mouth again, but was interrupted by the Doctor,

"Amelia Pond," Amy groaned and made a start at telling the Doctor to stop calling her that, but the Doctor took no notice, "you have had quite enough excitement for one day. You are sleep deprived and most importantly, you almost drowned."

"But I didn't, did I?" She said intertwining her fingers with the Doctor, who was stood up next to her. She began to swing her legs from where she was sat on the hospital-style bed.

"That's not the point, Pond. I'm keeping you here for observation; we'll see how you are in the morning. Right where do you have a dry pair of pyjamas?" They were both still wet from the whole swimming pool escapade.

"Doctor! Is that really necessary? I'm fine!" She stood up a little too quickly and swayed on the spot. The Doctor caught her, untwining their fingers and wrapping his arms around her shoulders for support.

"Hmm, it seems that way." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I am fine, or I will be after I've slept it off, still not tired by the way though, but I am not sleeping here. You can observe (or whatever you want to do) me in my room thank you very much." She said finally, poking him in the chest to emphasise the point. He gave her a mock hurt face, then looked straight into her eyes,

"There's no persuading you, is there?"

"Nope."

"And you don't think it's weird at all, having me there, whilst you sleep, in your room?"

"It's fine, no different to here, is it?"

"It's your bedroom!"

"Doctor. Look at me. It. Is. Fine." She said emphasising the words. They were so close that their faces were almost touching; Amy bridged the gap with a short, sweet kiss.

"Right then," he said clearing his throat, caught pleasantly off guard by Amy, "let's get you into bed then."

"And I am walking this time." Amy stated,

"If I think you're up to it." The Doctor joked, watching Amy take the first few steps on her own, before deciding that she was still a bit shaky and slipping his arm around her waist.

Once they had arrived at Amy's room, Amy went to take a bath and get ready for bed whilst the Doctor was left to stress out that he was going to be in a girl's bedroom over night, and not only that, he was _involved _with the girl in question which made it an even bigger obstacle in his mind. The only thing he could think about was how completely improper this was, but then, after reflection, he was reminded of how important the job he was there to do was. Amy emerging from the bathroom in her fairly close fitting pyjamas sealed the deal.

Amy wandered over from the en-suite roughly towelling her wet hair and yawning.

"Time for sleep?" the Doctor asked her, smiling slightly when he saw her yawn,

"Not really, I assure you Doctor, I'm really not tired!" she threw the towel at her chair, missed, shrugged and carried on wandering towards the Doctor.

"Right, of course you're not." he smirked as he saw her stifle another yawn. He pulled back the corner of her bed covers and helped her get in. After tucking her down (to much protest of "I'm not a child!") he switched off the light, then turned to sit in her arm chair across the room from the bed (he moved the dress whilst she was in the bathroom).

"Oh no you don't" came Amy's voice, slightly muffled through the covers she was tightly tucked under.

"Oh no I don't?" the Doctor replied, confused, "Oh no I don't do what?"

"Sit over there! I need you over here thank you." She wriggled free slightly and patted the space next to her on the double bed. She giggled at the horrified look on the Doctor's face.

"Not for _that_! Honestly Doctor, I don't have a one track mind you know! How can you see me from over there? Plus, it's... er... cold." she bluffed, the TARDIS had made the room warm and cosy for her specially earlier, but luckily she understood Amy's want for company and didn't bear any grudge.

The Doctor realised what look was on his face and smiled instantly, embarrassed about what he'd thought she'd meant.

"Um, actually, my eyes can see fine in the dark, Timelord stuff, but if you're cold, I suppose I could sit next to you... It's really not like the TARDIS though, I mean, I can't feel it, Timelord stuff again; we don't get cold as easily, but I guess she's still playing up. I seem to have upset her today..." he realised he was blabbering and decided just to shut up and move over to sit on the side of Amy's bed. He felt her fore head.

"Your temperature seems ok, are you sure you're cold?" He was starting to understand her ploy, she just wanted the company, she had nearly drowned and wanted to know she wasn't alone in the dark. He lay down next to her.

"Um, slightly." Amy said, though it sounded like a question. She wriggled over under the covers and snuggled up to his side warily setting her head down on his chest. She winced slightly as she put it down, waiting for him to move awkwardly and push her gently off, but he didn't. He smiled and began to stroke Amy's hair softly, soothing her to sleep.

"You can be my personal hot water bottle." She whispered, stifling another yawn and listening to the rhythm of his double heart beat.

The Doctor smiled again and replied, "Anything for Miss Pond."

After a while, Amy began to drift off, leaving the Doctor to think about what they'd do next. The Dagobah system seemed too boring and touristy now.

"Hey Pond?" The Doctor said softly too her, trying to keep her relaxed.

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily,

"I've got to put in an appearance at one of Victoria and Albert's parties. Fancy being my plus one?"

"Yeah, sure..." Amy murmured before slipping off into a deep sleep, blissfully unaware of what was in store for here tomorrow.

* * *

Yes I know they've done Queen Victoria before, but this is completely new, honest!

Any way, thanks for reading through to the end! I do, however, have to make an apology. Any Star Wars fans may remember that I spelt Dagobah wrong in the last chapter. For this I am truly very sorry, please don't smite me! :) Therefore, I must dedicate another sharpness cookie to JuliaAurelia for pointing this out and showing me the error of my ways!

I'll update as soon as I'm back from London, which should be by about Sunday or Mondayish. Sorry for the delay!

Ellie x


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating until next week, but I just got my exam results today and I'm so happy I just had to write something and try and share it with everybody! Unfortunately, this is mostly more fluff, but it does tie in nicely and lead on into the main story which will be starting up next time.

Anyway, quick recap... The Doctor has told Amy she needed to be kept under observation after nearly drowning. Amy kicked up a fuss, so instead of the hospital, this took place in her room instead...

* * *

The first thing Amy became aware of when she awoke was the gentle rising and falling motion her (very comfy) pillow was making, taking her head with it almost lulling her back to sleep with its lilting motion. As she further awoke, she felt a light hand softly stroking her long, fiery hair, also infectiously relaxing her. It was as if she wasn't supposed to get up at all, something was unintentionally going all out to stop her. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes. She was curled up in bed, but she was not alone. Her head still lay comfortably on the Doctor's chest and at some point during the night; she must have placed her arms across him. His arms were around her too, one behind her back, the other gently stroking her hair as he thought a million and one clever Doctor-y things. She moved her head, unintentionally nuzzling his chest slightly and yawned. She then moved off him to lie her head next to his on the pillow, burying her face in his neck. She closed her eyes again and snuggled back up to him, as close as she dared with herself underneath the covers and him on top of them.

"Ah Pond! You're awake at last!" the Doctor said, snapping out of his reverie, and rolled over to face her.

"Hmmm," The Doctor took this as an acknowledgement that her was correct, "Doctor," yawn, "what time is it?"

"Erm," he tapped his watch, "around 2:30 pm in your earth hours, you've been asleep for a full eight hours; guess you did need it after all. Feel better?"

She sighed, "Yes, a lot, thank you." Then she opened her eyes. She was shocked to see his blue grey eyes looking back, so close to her own, but did not start. Instead, she leaned forward slightly and kissed him.

"Thank you." She kissed him again, "Thank you for last night," and again, trailing kisses around his face, "You saved my life... again."

Suddenly, the Doctor flipped her over onto her back and hovered above her. He kissed her passionately, with his hands either side of her face. He left them there when he moved back.

"Amelia Pond." He sighed, hovering above her again,

"Don't call..." The Doctor took no notice,

"You do not need to thank me for that." He said firmly. "I think you'll find that it was my fault you almost drowned in the first place. I nearly killed you..." He brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed it, "again. Rough driving plus no warning can equal Amy being hit by a falling object and being knocked into the pool. Must try and relocate that actually. It's not particularly useful in a library... Anyway, you know I would do anything for you, and, once you started breathing again, it wasn't difficult to patch you up." He smiled down at her and received one in return. For once, Amy had been holding her tongue; she knew she wasn't going to get a word in edge ways when he was doing the whole modest chivalry thing. Why did he always have to do that? Honestly, sometimes he just really annoyed her.

"Finished?" She received a quizzical look from the Doctor, "Thought so. You know, you look so sweet when you do that, but it annoys the hell out of me!" Out of the blue, she flicked his nose,

"What? Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up, I'm talking. Can't you just take my gratitude this time, for once? Stop playing it down! You saved me!" She moved to flick his nose again but the Doctor was too quick for her, he knew what was coming and rolled to the side, out of the way. She tried to catch him but he caught her arms in one hand and covered her mouth with the other, keeping her as still as possible.

"There really is no arguing with you, Pond, is there?" he smirked playfully. She made an undistinguishable noise through his hand, then, giving up and calming down slightly, shook her head. Slowly, the Doctor released her arms and uncovered her mouth. He sat up against the headboard of the bed. Amy followed suit, and lent her head down on his shoulder, trying to show him that she was going to behave.

"So, you know how you were 'observing' me last night?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor put his arm around her,

"Observe anything?"

"Oh yes actually?"

"Really? What?"

"Nothing important, only, you snore."

"WHAT?" she snapped her head up and turned to face him sharply,

"Oh yes, you snore, didn't you know? Rather loudly, some might say like a pig almost."

"No I don't!"

"You do."

"Really?" Amy was starting to believe him,

"No, you don't."

"What? Then why'd you say it!"

"Pay back for the nose flicky thingy."

"Urrgh!" Amy then hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Oh Amy," the Doctor laughed as he jumped out of the way, off the bed, pulling Amy out of it along with him, "not now. We'll be late for Albert's shindig!"

"Shindig?"

"Fine, party, whatever." He pulled a face, "Go get changed, the TARDIS'll show you the Victorian section in the wardrobe and fix you up in something nice, won't you dear? Yes? Thank you, old girl. Sorry, less of the old, I know." He was now babbling mostly to himself, but also to the TARDIS, so, Amy wandered off to the wardrobe room. Sure enough, the shelves and clothing rails were laden with some of the finest Victorian garments Amy had ever seen. She was spoilt for choice and picked out several of the ones she liked best.

"Which should I choose?" she asked the TARDIS, hanging her favourites on hooks on the wall. Suddenly, all but one of the hooks fell of the wall, leaving one dress still hanging. It was a gorgeous royal blue evening dress decorated with some well placed, but not overly sparkly beads.

"Really? You want me to wear that?" No response, "Fine, but you'll have to help me into it. "She looked in the mirror, "And, honestly, my hair! Please can you help me with that too?" The TARDIS made a sighing noise that Amy took to mean 'Oh, alright then,' and the door to the changing room flew open.

About fifteen minutes later, Amy emerged from the wardrobe room looking truly fit to be in the company of the queen she was about to visit. The dress fitted her perfectly and although very different from her usual, more... racy... attire, suited her very well. The TARDIS had helped with all the strange corsets and crinolines that were so foreign to Amy and had somehow managed to tame her bed head hair into an intricate beautiful style atop her head.

The Doctor was inputting the details of the party into the system from an old, ornate invitation card when he saw her. Cliché as it sounds; he almost did a double take.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amy Pond?" he called to her wrenching his eyes away and turning back to the console, trying to act indifferent.

"Oh no, does it look that horrible?" She said trying to run down the steps swiftly, only to find that she couldn't and therefore had to walk slowly and unintentionally elegantly into the room.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Strange how you always think I'm going to tell you something completely negative for no reason." He turned back to face her and wandered over to her.

"Well, you did just tell me I snore like a pig, when I don't, for no apparent reason..." he slipped his arms around her newly corseted waist, "but I guess I could forgive you for that..."

The Doctor leant close and kissed her softly, "Amy, you look beautiful."

She beamed at him, then put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him slowly and lovingly, trying to make each moment show how deeply she felt for him. Unwillingly, he pulled his lips away, Amy's kiss lingering there for a few moments,

"Much as I would like to see just how else you wanted to follow that up, we're here, time to land!" He released her from his embrace, straightened his bow tie, and started rushing around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons until the familiar grinding noise started up and the TARDIS landed.

"Right Amy, ready to meet some of the finest monarchs Great Britain's ever had the pleasure of being governed by?"

* * *

Bit of a cliff hanger I suppose, but this time you really probably will have to wait until Monday for an update, unless I have time to write whilst I'm away! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff, more serious stuff next time!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story! Its great that you all like this so much, I really am surprised! Anyway, can we see whether we can break 30 reviews? Its only one away! I'd be ecstatic with even more!

Ellie x


	10. Chapter 10

Omigosh! Sorry its taken so long to get this up, and I'm really sorry again because this is a bit of a filler chapter. We do learn alot about what's going to happen though, so please forgive me for the length! It's longer than some of my English essays! Anyway...

* * *

"Right Amy, ready to meet some of the finest monarchs Great Britain's ever seen?"

"Well, I would be, only don't you need to change first? Hardly fits in with the period charm does it." Amy said gesturing down at the Victorian gown she was modelling. The Doctor looked at her as if she'd said that she thought the idea of fish fingers and custard was an appalling one, again...

"Me? I'm fine. Let's go."

Amy sighed, "Do you know how hard it is to breath in one of these?"

"Well it is a dinner party; you'll be taking it off fairly soon. I can even help you if it makes you feel any better."

Then the Doctor realised what he'd just said and tried to back track. Fast.

"I mean, you probably will need help, those things are difficult, um, I'm glad the TARDIS could manage it. It would probably be more helpful for a maid to do it though, they know how these things work, I would make it worse. You wouldn't want me there anyway. Stupid suggestion really." Deep breath, "You look nice!" he tried to change the topic, failing epically.

"Aw Doctor, you really are sweet sometimes. Let's just go before you dig yourself into an even deeper hole."

With that, she opened the doors of the TARDIS into an old oil lamp lit London street. The trees were bare and the ground was littered by a thin layer of snow, but it was getting thicker rapidly as the flakes fell from the dark clouds.

"Blimey Doctor, its freezing! How far away did you park? I don't think I can go too far in this!"

"Its fine, the palace is only around that corner. I thought it would look a little strange if everyone else was arriving by coach and we turned up in a little police box."

"Never bothered you before."

"Well this is for royalty, and Victoria and I have previous, well, I say previous, my previous, her future."

"What do you mean previous?" Amy was starting to get a little jealous, the Doctor had never mentioned this before, and Queen Victoria was human! Why should she be given special treatment when it had taken Amy so long to talk him round.

"Oh, she banished me and my companion at the time from the empire after knighting me actually. Must get that added to my business card. Anyway, don't get your knickers in a twist, if you are wearing them, I don't know what the Victorians wear, bloomers probably..."

"Oi! Enough about my underwear! You were banned from the empire knighted, and when did you get business cards?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time!" The Doctor brought that line of conversation to a close as he linked his arm with Amy's pulled her close to keep her warm and began walking towards the palace.

When they got to the gate, Amy gasped.

"When you said palace, I thought you meant somewhere else, not Buckingham Palace!"

"Well, where else, moron, this is her primary residence, anyway, it's Albert's party today, don't forget that."

"Hey, I'm not a moron, space boy!"

"No, thats right, tonight you are Marchioness Amelia Jessica Smith of Tardis, formerly of Inverness."

"Wait a minute, Marchioness Amelia Jessica _Smith_, where did the Pond go? And Marchioness, when did that happen? _**And**_ of _Tardis_ surely the Queen of the British Empire knows that there isn't a place called Tardis!"

"One, there is a place called Tardis, I created it years ago solely for reasons like this, and two, you are Marchioness Amelia Jessica Smith because I am the Marques Dr. John Smith and you are my wife."

"Wow, Doctor, when did things get so serious?" Amy said, kissing his cheek playfully.

"Pond! Play it down, Victorian etiquette! Anyway, back then," he corrected himself, "now, it was deemed unreasonable for a man to travel with a woman if they were unmarried."

"I'm not complaining, just don't be getting any ideas..." she smiled cheekily at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

By this point, they had reached the gateman and flashed him both the Doctor's invitation and psychic paper. They were ushered inside quickly to be announced. Amy was slightly nervous about meeting one of the most famous and severe monarchs of all time. From what she'd learned, Victoria knew her own mind and was uneasily pleased. On voicing this to the Doctor, he told her not to worry and held her had as they walked up to the grand reception room to meet the queen and her consort.

"The Marques Dr. John Smith of Tardis accompanied by his wife, the Marchioness Amelia Jessica Smith." A loud, regal voice announced, giving the Doctor and Amy not option but to enter the reception area. The Doctor bowed to Victoria and kissed her hand then bowed equally as low to her husband. Amy curtseyed deeply, hoping to look graceful and elegant, which she pulled off for the most part, but got confused about how low to go and when to rise and kept low.

"Arise, my child." Came an amused yet still upper class and regal voice. Amy blushed what she hoped wasn't too much of a deep shade of magenta, and hastened to stand up. She kept her eyes low, unsure of what the protocol was when speaking to a monarch .

"You can look at me; I don't make it my habit to bite." On this, Amy looked up to see that Victoria was smiling friendlily at her.

"You cannot have been long introduced into society before the present. You must have been married off only recently, am I correct, what was it, Amelia?"

Amy thought it best to comply,

"Yes your highness."

"You are a timid creature aren't you?" The Doctor would have laughed had he have been listening, "Find me once this tedious task is completed, I wish to know more of you."

"Of course, my lady."

"Amelia, won't you call me Victoria?"

"Certainly," she paused, "Victoria."

Meanwhile, the Doctor had been conversing with Albert...

"My, my Dr. Smith, you really weren't joking when you said the next time you would see me you would most likely have a new face."

"Would I tell a lie, Albert?" the Doctor said, smiling cheekily.

"Can I ask one thing, I know you told me not to ask about your changing face, but this does not concern that."

"Fire away, sir."

"Where were we the last time we met?"

"I believe we were in a tiny tea room in a remote Scottish village, discussing the best way of building a refracting telescope."

"I knew it was you, when you walked in, it was obvious."

"The announcer guy helps." Albert and the Doctor laughed as easily as if they had only last seen each other yesterday. On seeing that Amy had finished her conversation with Victoria, the Doctor squeezed her hand and led to get a drink from the other side of the room. They retreated back towards the wall.

"So, what did you make of them?" The Doctor asked, leaning on the wall.

"Victoria and Albert? They seem really, um, nice actually!" Amy said surprised as she copied him, still trying to maintain a straight posture and thus failing dismally. She corrected herself in the most dignified way possible and continued, "Victoria says she 'wishes to know more of me' and I have to call her Victoria, not any other title.

"She's taken a shine to you. That's brilliant! She really is incredible you know."

"As incredible as you keep telling me I am?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." Amy giggled, then leaned in to kiss him. The Doctor cleared his throat and turned his head slightly.

"Amelia, darling, please do remember where we are."

"Of course, my love, I do apologise." Amy pulled a face and put on an excessively posh southern accent. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He began to speak but was interrupted by a booming voice telling the party that dinner was served in the dining room.

All the guests were led to their seats. Amy kept as close to the Doctor as humanly possible. Normally, she would have relaxed and acted more, well, Amy-ish, but she was in the company of the Queen! And this Queen conducted herself in a queenly fashion, unlike her great, great, great etc, etc, etc, granddaughter, Liz 10. Moreover, this Queen wanted to get to know her and seemed to like her, thus Amy felt she had to impress.

"My Lady? Lady Smith?" the voice of her guide gathered no attention from Amy, she was unused to being called My Lady, let alone Lady Smith!

"Amelia, darling?" The Doctor politely attracted Amy's attention and turned it onto the man who was to guide her to her seat.

"Yes, sorry. Um, where am I to sit, er, dear Sir?" Amy regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She regretted them further when the Doctor began to snigger slightly. She surreptitiously elbowed him, luckily no one else had seen or heard the escapade.

"You are to sit here M'me, next to her highness, by special request."

"Really? Me? But where with the D..." she remembered, then corrected herself, "my husband sit?"

"He will be next door but one to you, on your other side."

Amy started to protest, but was quickly interrupted by the Doctor,

"Thank you very much. We'll sit where we're told." The servant left.

"Thank you very much. We'll sit where we're told." Amy mimicked, trying, and failing to copy the Doctor's accent. "Now what am I going to do! There's no guide for making small talk with the Queen!"

"You'll be fine; I don't call you magnificent for nothing! Make it up! Anyway, sit down, sharpish, they'll be in in a minute!"

"I don't get this either, sitting down, only to stand up when Victoria and Albert enter! It's pointless!"

"Oh Amy do play nice!" The Doctor said sitting down. "And enjoy yourself! It is a party after all!" And with that, he turned into conversation with the man sitting next to him who turned out to be Lord John Russell, the current prime minister.

Amy sat down and was immediately set upon in conversation with the man on her other side. His name was George Cithaeron-Holmes and at first he seemed rather nice. Amy soon found out what he was after when his praise of her turned much more... intimate. It was just when Amy was about to give up hope when the same bodiless voice called, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Her Royal Highness, the Queen and her husband, his Royal Highness, Prince Albert." With that there was much scraping of chairs as the party stood. There were about twenty people in the luxuriously decorated dining room, all dressed up to the nines. Amy was marvelling at the splendidness of it all when the Doctor caught her eye and winked.

"Enjoying it?" he mouthed at her while everyone stood up. Amy surreptitiously drew her finger across her throat and pointed at the Doctor, then smiled at her neighbour, who was standing a mite too close, and watched the beautiful Queen Victoria enter the room, accompanied by Prince Albert on her arm. They sat down and were followed by the guests. Dinner consisted of an array of foods, every one of them mouth-wateringly delicious.

Amy quickly found that she was actually having a good time. Victoria gave excellent conversation and seemed genuinely interested in Amy. She gave her advice and tips on her new marriage (cough, cough) to the Marques of Tardis and was generally a lovely person to get to know. Amy had no idea how she hit it off so easily with her, but she thanked God for the opportunity and situation she was in, even if she had to keep telling Lord Cithaeron-Holmes that she was married, loudly. Finally, at the end of the meal, when Victoria and Amy were laughing over one of the latter's anecdotes about how the Doctor was wont to tell everyone possible that bow-ties were, infact, 'cool', Victoria said,

"Amelia Pond, you really are rather extraordinary! We simply must keep in touch!" Then she added to the whole table, "Now, if we are all finished, let us dance!" and with that, the whole party stood up again and filtered out of the dining room, after the regents into the ballroom.

"Ah, more dancing!" The Doctor said joyously on rejoining Amy, "I do like a good dance!"

"Yeah? How's your waltz? Anyway, how was dinner with you?"

"It was ok, I suppose," The Doctor slurred slightly, "The Prime Minister was alright at first, however, politics can get _slightly _boring." He hiccupped, "I had to keep drinking that wine just to keep me from falling asleep!"

"Well, you don't seem to be quite out of it yet, just keep off it for now, ok?" the Doctor nodded, "though why it's had such an effect on you, I do not know, normally alcohol affects you less when you eat with it."

"Ah, Timelord thing, 's the opposite for us." He slipped his arm around Amy's waist, then added, "c'mon, Pond! Let's dance!" And that they did, the Doctor's slightly intoxicated state did not have any effect on his dancing, which unlike the drunken giraffe move at Amy's wedding, was actually pretty good. Amy loved the way her steered her around the floor, she felt like they were the only people there, until Victoria broke into the atmosphere.

"Amy, may I speak to you for a moment, please?"

"Of course Victoria, what can I do for you?" Amy replied gladly (the Doctor had had Amy dancing so much that her feet were starting to hurt), pulling a protesting Doctor off the dance floor with her after Victoria. However, the Doctor got bored very quickly and wandered off in search of some more of 'that wine'.

"How do you like the opera?"

"The opera? It's great, why?"

"Well, Albert and I were supposed to make an appearance at the opera tomorrow night, it's Don Giovani, one of my favourites and its re-opening after touring Europe. Normally, I would have been there in an instant, but I have rather double booked myself, and Albert and I need to be elsewhere. I was wondering whether you and your husband might make an appearance there in our place?"

"Of course, we'd love to! Thank you so much for the opportunity!"

"I like you, Amelia, I don't know what it is but I really like you, and I don't say that a lot, or, moreover, at all." Amy blushed whilst Victoria continued her piece, "I hear that the county of Tardis is quite a way from here, do you need to stay here for the night?"

Amy seriously considered this, Victoria was a great person she'd love to spend more time with, but could she really stay over with the Queen? She looked over at the Doctor, he was definitely out of it now, with even more wine in his system, how was she going to get him back to the TARDIS now?

"I couldn't possibly trespass..."

"Nonsense, I will see to it that a room is made ready for you. Now, off you go and dance with your husband, before he consumes more alcohol!"

"I assure you, he's not normally like this." Amy was going to kill him, now she was making excuses for him! When he sobered up, he was going to get it!

"Oh, I know, Albert's told me all about him. Quite extraordinary. Any way, must go and mingle. I'll see you later." With that, she walked briskly off to converse with the other guests. Amy was left gobsmacked at what had just happened, but was quickly pulled away by the Doctor to dance with him some more.

* * *

Congratulations! You made it to the end, well done! I promise more will happen in the next chapter, I just needed to set the scene first. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and as a prize for getting down here, here's a taster:

"You see that soprano?"

"Yes Doctor, why's she so important?"

"Because I've seen her before, in an Italian opera under a different name."

"Still not seeing it..."

"Amy, that was 50 years ago, which would make her about seventy, when she looks..."

"about 20." Amy finished his sentence for him

Please read on, when I do update!


	11. Chapter 11

About the excerpt from the next chapter I put at the end of the last chapter, I lied, sorry! I found more ramblings that needed explaining and thought it best to do so. However, even if chapter 12 (double figures now :O) has to be 3,000 words long, I'll get the action in, I promise!

I've just realised, I haven't been writing disclaimers, even though I most definitely own NOTHING! Please don't sue! Here's on now:

Doctor/me: Look at me, I'm a target!

Amy: What? What for?

Doctor/me: For law suits and angry Doctor Who writers, because guess what.

Amy: What?

Doctor/me: I own nothing! (Except the general story line, please don't steal it!)

Anyway, moving swiftly on, we've just left off in the middle of Prince Albert's dinner party where Queen Victoria has rather taken a shine to Amy and the Doctor has rather taken a shine to the wine...

* * *

"Doctor, how long does it take for drunkenness to wear off, for a Timelord?" Said a very tired and flustered (from all that dancing the Doctor insisted on) Amy Pond (a.k.a. Marchioness Amelia Jessica Smith of the county of Tardis, formerly of Inverness) at about half one in the morning when the dinner guests began to depart the palace.

"Oh, I don't really know! Did you hear that, I don't really know something! Well, I probably do, but I can't remember! How funny! Damn, that last dance was good! Care for another Pond?"

_Well, at least he knows what he's doing, and who I am come to mention it,_ thought Amy, who still hadn't ruled out grievous bodily harm as a way of controlling a rather overly tipsy (a.k.a. completely out of it) Doctor.

"Thank you, but no, the band is leaving now. We have to go to pay our respects to Victoria and Albert and go to bed."

"Shame, that is."

"Yes, of course..." _just keep humouring him..._

After making their excuses to Victoria and Albert, Amy and the Doctor were shown into a magnificent guest bedroom suite in the palace. It was richly decorated, no expense spared, with an incredibly comfy looking four poster bed situated in the middle of the room. There was an en-suite attached to the room, very classy for this period in history. Amy couldn't help but be impressed when she entered, despite the fact that she still had to keep a watchful eye on the Doctor to make sure he didn't go off investigating and inventing something way before it's time, _again_.

"The maids will be up shortly to help you and your husband get ready for bed, Lady Smith."

"Thank you," said Amy, then she closed the door and turned to face the Doctor who had been pestering her ever since they entered the room, with a torrent of "Amy, Amy, Amelia, Amy, Miss Pond, Amelia, Amy, Amy, Amelia Jessica Pond!"

"What!" she snapped, she could get tired of a drunk Doctor very quickly. This could not be allowed to happen again.

"Why aren't we in the TARDIS?"

"Because Victoria kindly offered us I room and judging by the state you're in, I saw fit to take it!"

"Oooh, check you out, miss hoity-toity! 'I saw fit to take it'" he mimicked, "Amy's got her knickers in a twist! Or are they bloomers, what actually are you wearing? Bloomers are common for this period in history... I have a feeling we've had this conversation before."

Amy let out a frustrated gasp.

"Are you going to remember any of this tomorrow?"

"Most likely snatches, but not a lot I'd reckon!" the Doctor beamed at her, ignoring the look of extreme frustration on her face.

"Great!" Amy said sarcastically, but was saved from her own actions, when there came a knock at the door.

"We're here to help you retire for bed, m' lady."

"Great, thanks." Amy forgot to be Victorian, "You, pyjamas on in bathroom, now." She threw the pyjamas that had been left on the bed at the Doctor, who caught them, bowed in submission to Amy, and locked the door to the bathroom.

There was peace at last while the maids helped remove the many layers of Amy's clothing, dress her for bed, and turn down the duvet for them. Amy thanked them kindly and they left.

"Right, you can come out now." Amy called toward the en-suite, bracing herself for the probably still drunk Doctor.

"Can I? That's really great! I do like to be able to see you! You're rather pretty you know!" The lock clicked and the Doctor re-entered the bedroom. Amy tried to hide the happiness she felt at the Doctor's revelation in order to maintain on top of the situation, but failed, dismally.

"Aw, I seem to have made you smile. That's a good thing. You're even prettier when you smile!"

"Doctor, stop it. Get to bed please so you'll be back to normal in the morning."

"Get to bed? But I don't really want or need to sleep at the moment."

"Don't make me drag you, I swear I will, so help me..."

"I'd like to see you try, Pond!" then, after being quelled by an icy glare, "fine, fine I suppose I could do with a top up..."

The Doctor climbed into bed and Amy followed after turning off the gas lamps that adorned the walls and closing the drapes that hung around the bed. As soon as she was in bed, she turned to face the outside wall (that she now couldn't see), however, the Doctor had other plans as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer in for a hug. This was made easier by the silky fabric of the nightie that had been left out for her. Amy didn't complain, only turned to face the Doctor and layed her head opposite his on the pillow.

"Yes Doctor?" she said playfully, suddenly forgetting how annoyed she was with him whilst in his warm embrace.

"I never actually did get to help you out of that corset. I deeply apologise." He murmured, slightly less drunk, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears. He knew just how to make her melt...

"It's ok, I forgive you. If you play your cards right, I might give you the opportunity next time."

"T's a good job I watched through the crack in the door then!"

"You did what?" Amy said, pulling away slightly and flicking his nose. _Cheeky sod,_ she thought.

"Ow! It was purely for educational purposes only, you do understand..." he pulled her closer again and began to pepper her face with kisses. Amy closed her eyes,

"I suppose I could... maybe... possibly." She sighed, "Oh, what's the use, I forgive you again! Stop manipulating me!" she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he smiled coyly back, seemingly under the impression that he'd done nothing wrong.

"Anyway! Sleep time for the Doctor!"

"And for Amy, but wait a minute, don't I get a good night kiss, Mrs Smith?"

"Don't push your luck mister!" and with that, she moved her head closer to his on the pillow and let him kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did so. The kiss, which started out soft and sweet, soon turned to pure passion under the Doctor's control. He moved his hands to cradle her face as he rolled over on top of her and nibbled her bottom lip slightly in an attempt to deepen the kiss, which succeeded. Amy let the Doctor explore her mouth slightly, before returning the favour expertly (all those months as a kiss-o-gram paid off now!). She slipped her fingers into his hair as his hands began to roam over the curves of her body. Hating to do so, she rolled over on top of the Doctor, and reluctantly broke the kiss. Amy would have loved more than anything to continue what he'd started, but couldn't allow herself. She knew that this would most definitely not be happening when the Doctor was more sober, and didn't want to be the only one to remember and thus properly enjoy it. She knew in some small, slightly sick way, even though he came on to her, this was taking advantage of the Doctor and it wasn't fair. It couldn't happen like this; she wanted a moment like this to be special and fully suitable to the both of them.

"I think that's enough of a good night kiss to have even the most troubled soul sound asleep."

"Really? I think..." she silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Less talking, more sleeping." She lifted her finger and snuggled into his side, revelling in his warmth and altogether closeness.

"Whatever Miss Pond commands, Miss Pond gets." The Doctor said, before wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair softly, soothing her to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the interlude of slight drunken fluffyness! I promise it'll get more interesting on the next update, I just need to write it!

Please feel free to read and review, can we break 40 this time? A challenge!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Ellie x


	12. Chapter 12

I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! Writers block + a sudden return to school (well, sixth form, I feel so grown up :P) = an unhappy Elspeth! Anyway, to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters for the price of one! I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

The next morning, Amy Pond awoke to find she was still in the Doctor's firm grasp. She was pleasantly surprised; however, to find that instead of the Doctor's grey-blue eyes watching her as she rolled over to greet him, they were shut tight, because for once, the Doctor was fast asleep. Amy smiled and sighed, he was so absolutely gorgeous when he was asleep... She reached over to brush some hair out of his face and cuddled up to him.

"Morning, Pond." The Doctor's mouth twitched, making Amy jump out of her skin.

"Doctor! I thought you were asleep!"

"Well, I was, until someone decided to mess with my hair." He said, opening his eyes and readjusting his arms around her.

"Hey! All I did was brush it out of your face!"

"To be honest with you, I didn't really mind whether it was across my face or not. I was asleep."

"Well, someone's a bit grouchy this morning!" She stopped to think... oh, this was too good to be true!

"Doctor, hang on, are you _hung over_?"

"No. But I do have a splitting headache, so, if you'd kindly stop talking..."

"So hung over." Amy smirked at him, but, after the look he gave her, was contented to snuggle him again in silence, revelling in their closeness while it lasted.

After about 5 minutes, when Amy had almost fallen back to sleep, the silence was broken.

"I need to get back to the TARDIS."

Amy jumped, disgruntled, she buried her head deeper into his chest. "Why?"

"Because there is a distinct lack of technology I can't do without in this era." He rolled out of bed.

"Such as...?"

"Headache medication for a start!" The Doctor snapped slightly, Amy wasn't hurt though, in fact, she was rather amused. She had to smother her giggles as the Doctor meandered uncertainly into the Bathroom to get changed out of his (rather fetching) flannel penguin pyjamas, needless to say, the poor creatures were wearing bowties! (He must have switched them last night when Amy wasn't looking, they weren't the ones he'd bee given...) Amy decided to have just another minute or so's sleep before the maids arrived to dress her in that menace of a garment people called the _corset_. (Queue lightning bolts and scary music...)

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, as the Doctor had a quick wash and got ready for the day, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. He couldn't have been _that_ drunk, could he? Answer, yes. Most definitely. All he got was flashes of colour and noise at first, but then he started to remember details of conversation, among other things... he should probably apologise to Amy for that...

There was a knock at the door and the maids entered, quickly, they got to work undressing and redressing Amy (the Doctor was most definitely not watching this time; he was too embarrassed about having done it the night before). Soon enough, they got to the bit Amy had been dreading. The maids pulled the cords of the corset so quickly and tightly that Amy cried out in both surprise and genuine discomfort. On hearing this through the door, the Doctor automatically switched to hero-mode and quickly jumped out of the bathroom, suspenders round his ankles and bowtie askew, to what he thought would be Amy's aid.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! I've a sonic screwdriver and I'm not afraid to... Oh." Seeing Amy half dressed and the maids incredibly alarmed at the strange man brandishing what he claimed to be a screwdriver at them, the Doctor tried to set things straight.

"Only joking, can't be too careful though! This really is harmless though, see," he flicked the screwdriver on, and the mirror smashed.

The maids squealed and ran away, the Doctor was still calling after them, trying to reassure them, to no avail.

"Ah, sorry! Must have been the sonic pulse, should have thought of that. Hey, where are you going? I can fix it!" He melded the glass back together with the sonic, "See?" but they'd gone.

All the while, Amy was stood in the middle of the room, in her undergarments, completely astounded (for once) and very amused at what was unfolding before her.

"Do you always have that effect on women?"

The Doctor suddenly realised why he'd burst out of the bathroom in the first place.

"Um, not all the time. You don't run away from me screaming."

"All the time..."

The Doctor smiled, shut the door, and walked towards her. Amy was at a loss as to what he was about to do, until he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face away from him.

"You said, well, no, I said that I might get to help take this off sometime, guess I'll have to settle for second best."

"Well, you should know how it works after what you saw last night. If you can remember, after the amount you drank. Speaking of which, you're not hung over any more are you? Shame. " Amy remembered that she was supposed to be a little displeased with the Doctor as he started to tug at the strings of her corset.

"Effects short lived, Time lord stuff... And, um, yes... I think I need to apologise for that, if I remember correctly..."

"You remember?" Amy cringed inwardly, thinking about what the Doctor would think of her in even fewer clothes than she normally wore. Then, she reposed herself, he still hadn't won her over...

"What else do you remember?"

"Not much to be honest..." He paused, tying the strings of Amy's corset, thinking, "Oh, oh that's extremely very not gentlemanly of me..."

"What are you talking about, just so I can tick it off on my list of many things that you did last night that you need to apologise to me for?"

"Amelia Jessica Pond." He knelt down onto one knee and looked up at her. Her heart fluttered, but she kept control of herself.

"What." She kept her face straight.

The Doctor was amused at her expression and just her overall Amy-ness as she looked, bored-ly down at him.

"I offer you my sincerest apology for my appalling behaviour and shocking treatment of you last night. Will you accept it?"

"Get up, you moron," Amy laughed,

"You forgive me?"

"You'll have to earn it, I'm afraid. I'm just worried about what anyone would see if they burst in right now, what with you on one knee, suspenders not in suspension and bowtie being even more uncool than usual."

"Hey, I may have acted badly last night, but there was no call for insulting the bow tie!"

He wandered over to the mirror and straightened himself out, then he returned to Amy and leaned in for a kiss. She pulled back, ignoring how much she was aching for it; she was going to make him squirm...

"What did I say about earning?"

The Doctor groaned like an annoyed child, "Amy!"

She shook her head and pointed at the door. "You can start by getting me some breakfast, please, I'm rather hungry."

"Will you forgive me then?"

"I'll think about it."

"Fine. I'll be back as quick as you can say 'where's he got to now'." With that he left. Amy counted back in her head_, three, two, one_...

"Not that fast! But..."

"Pretty fast. Yes I know Doctor; you've pulled that one before. Off you go." She gave him a slight push out of the door, and he finally left to get some food.

When the Doctor arrived back, he was laden with what looked to Amy like all the types of food he could get those rather large (not that she was complaining, especially when they were wrapped tenderly around her) hands of his on. Amy decided that this must be him trying to both impress and apologise to her, and so kept up the annoyed/ not particularly pleased with act.

"And just how do you plan for us to eat all this food?"

"Well, I didn't really know what you'd like, I have rather different tastes to you if you remember..." Amy shuddered, "Ah, so you do, so, I just grabbed one of everything and hoped you'd take a fancy to something."

"How thoughtful." Amy said this with absolutely no emotion or emphasis. They sat down and began to eat. The Doctor piled his plate with a very obscure concoction of things, such as porridge and bacon (which he'd decided to retry and see whether this combination made it any less 'evil'), whereas Amy went for toast and marmalade. After a few minutes of eating in silence, the Doctor decided to speak.

"Oh, you can't _still_ be annoyed with me can you?"

"Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"If you promise never ever to get that drunk again, please!" She paused and thought for a moment, "Unless I am, then you can..."

"Fine, whatever. I promise! Will you forgive me now?"

Amy sighed, "I suppose so."

"Good, because you have something on your lip."

Amy swallowed, "What? Where?"

"Right..." the Doctor got up and walked around the table to where Amy sat, "Here." He bent down and kissed her full on the mouth, not caring that at this moment she tasted like a disgusting combination of bread and orange. After a bit, he pulled away, leaving Amy a little flustered.

"Playing hard to get really works on you doesn't it?"

"Oh Amy, I can't stand it when we're not talking! Some things just aren't meant to happen, and that's one of them!"

"Aw, don't go all soft on me! I need you to be a fine upstanding gentleman today! Especially after last night..."

"Can we forget that ever happened? Please?"

"Not likely."

The Doctor groaned and was about to retaliate, but another knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hello? Amelia, are you there? "

"Yes." She opened the door to find the Queen standing there, armed with her chief lady in waiting and dressmaker.

"Right, we have much work to do if you are to look like as much a queen as you did yesterday again tonight! Come along!"

"Wait, where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"Well, you need a new dress and a fitting now would give us enough time to alter one of mine to fit you."

"Really? You don't need to, honestly your majesty."

"Now, now Amelia, I won't be having any of that, and what did we agree on yesterday?"

"Oh, your name. Sorry, Victoria."

"Better." The Queen smiled at her, "Now come along, Lord Smith, you may come along too if you wish."

"No thank you, if it's alright with your majesty, I wish to take a walk, I'll be back after lunch." The Doctor ignored the glare he got from Amy.

"Suit yourself, Sir." With that, the Queen started to walk off, taking her entourage and Amy with her. Amy turned around to shoot one last glare at the Doctor, who mouthed and obvious "TARDIS" at her, to which her face softened and she returned to chatting to Victoria's lady in waiting.

For Amy, the time it took for the clock to tick round to the hour of five was long and lethargic, however for the Doctor; it was no time at all. During the time that Amy was being tailored, he had wandered back to the TARDIS, taking in a few sights along the way, and once he was there, he found things to tinker with. Finally, at about a quarter past four, he decided to make himself presentable for a night at the opera by switching his red bowtie for a blue one and changing his usual tweed jacket for an identical one. He walked back to the palace and arrived just in time. Amy was just sweeping down the staircase in a beautiful emerald dress and cream shrug. Victoria had obviously given her lessons on how to carry herself in the time they'd had together as well.

"Decided to make an appearance did we?" But Amy's protests were silenced by the Doctor placing his lips on hers for a short but sweet kiss. "If you think..."

"Shhh, I've only just realised, we're not wearing rings, if this is going to be believable, you need to slip this on. Oh, don't give me that look! Here." The Doctor took Amy's hand and pushed the gold band over her fourth finger.

"Perfect." The band adjusted itself to the right size and then lay still, glistening on Amy's finger.

Amy admired it briefly, then said,

"This still doesn't change anything. 'After lunch!' what the hell have you been doing, I thought you were just checking on things! What time do you call this?"

"The carriage is ready Madame, if you and the Marques are ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Muttered Amy as the Doctor answered, "Yes, of course! Let's get this show on the road!" he clapped his hands together, then slipped one arm around Amy's waist and escorted her to the chaise.

By six, they were at the opera house, and by seven, they were in their seats waiting for the show to start...

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't resist the thing with the ring (I'm I poet and I didn't know it...) bit of fluffyness... But, anyway, do read on! The next chapter will be up as soon as I've proofed and uploaded it!

I hope you've enjoyed this, and thankyou to all of my loyal reviewers! I couldn't do it without you! (Cliche, but true!)

Ellie x


	13. Chapter 13

Ah, continuing on from where we left off, the Doctor and Amy have just arrived for what they think is going to be a pleasant night at the opera. How wrong they are...

* * *

The performers took their places on stage and began to sing. True, they were okay, and Amy was enjoying the experience, but they weren't the type of thing you would expect a Queen (or be it her replacement for the evening) to go and see. All through the first act, the Doctor was noticing things that were wrong with the whole show, and they weren't just small details, they were large problems that stuck out like a sore thumb, especially to the trained eye (and that was what the Doctor classed his as). Most noticeably, was the whole atmosphere of the theatre, it was as though you could cut it with a knife, everyone in there's undivided attention was on the performance. Everyone's, bar the Doctor and his companion. He decided not to disturb the already slightly restless Amy, and hold onto his thoughts until the interval. When it arrived however, he found it was going to be more difficult than he had foreseen to talk to Amy about what was happening.

As the curtain fell, they were automatically ushered into a private room, full of only the most important figures Britain had to offer.

"Amy," the Doctor tried to pull Amy aside to talk to her in what little privacy they had.

"Yes?"

"Have you n..." but he was interrupted by none other than Lord Cithaeron-Holmes, the man who'd been so persistently annoying last night at dinner.

"Ah! Amelia wasn't it! I thought it was you; I'd be able to tell that beautiful hair anywhere! You rather slipped off last night, didn't get to say good bye properly and what not, but you're here now and all's well!" His large nose was red, he'd obviously already been at the alcohol. The Doctor didn't like the way he was standing that bit too close to Amy, nor did he like the way this man's presence made her instinctively shrink into herself and closer to the him. He wound his arm protectively around her waist.

"Amy, my darling _wife_, I do believe you haven't introduced us!" The Doctor had a hint of malice in his eyes, warning this vulgar man away from his companion.

"Ah, so you're married, beautiful. But, what a way you held yourself last night! You should keep your hands on her tight, Sir; she's already chomping at the bit, so to speak. Married her off a bit too young I reckon." The man's face had turned slightly nasty, embarrassed about what he'd been implying the night before and how his prize was now off limits to him. Amy shrank closer into the Doctor's side, he tightened his grip on her.

"That's out of order. Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing." Lord Cithaeron-Holmes changed the subject briskly, "How are you liking the opera?"

"Not the best I've been to actually, there are problems everywhere. If the performers could actually sing properly would help too." The Doctor was still angry about what the Lord had said, his posture was stiff and he spoke with flatness and a sense of sharpness to his voice.

"What are you?" the Lord said, and promptly walked off taking his air of stark pompousness with him.

"Amy, who is that man?" he turned her around to face him.

"He is the horrible man who sat next to me at dinner yesterday. He was making passes at me all night, disgusting really, the amount of times I told him I was, er, _married_," she made quotation marks in the air with her hands then wriggled her newly ringed finger at him, "too. He just wouldn't stop it!"

"Strange. However, you did look rather nice yesterday, as you do today. I don't think I told you that, did I?"

"You did, you just don't remember it, yet. Anyway, what were you trying to say, we have about five minutes before they call us back."

"Right, have you noticed how odd this scene is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is supposed to be fit for royalty for a start, but the performance is no more than average. People can't sing well and they keep forgetting their lines, the set is wrong, yet everyone in here has given them their undivided attention. Something is not right."

"Were you bored during the first act?" Amy managed a small smile, slightly excited about the adventure about to hit them.

"No... well, yes. It wasn't brilliant, one day I'll take you to Saxeytomerousfalebatorious. Now, they give you what I'd call a good performance."

As the Doctor finished his tangent, Amy pulled out a programme from somewhere, probably where someone else had left it, intending to pick it up again. Oh well. The Doctor immediately took it from her and flicked through it quickly. He stopped abruptly when he got to a certain page. His eyes travelled up and down it several times and the look on his face was one of shock.

"Doctor? What is it?" Amy looked over his shoulder to see that he was looking at the page that held all the details of the performers involved.

"No, no, no... This is extremely very not good."

"What is? What's the matter?"

"You see that soprano?"

"Yes Doctor, why's she so important?"

"Because I've seen her before, in an Italian opera under a different name."

"Still not seeing it..."

"Amy, that was 50 years ago, which would make her about seventy, when she looks..."

"about 20." Amy finished his sentence for him, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know that we can't let this go on, just look at the effect its having on these people!"

Amy looked around, nothing seemed wrong at first, however, when you looked closer, and, more importantly listened, you'd discover that all the people in the room were talking about was the opera and how amazing it was, everyone but a certain Lord Cithaeron-Holmes...

However, at that moment, they were all ushered back into their seats, leaving Amy and the Doctor powerless to do anything until the next break in the performance, in about 45 minutes time...

* * *

Alot can happen in 45 minutes... Anyway, why is everyone's attention focussed solely on the opera? And what part does the pompous Lord Cithaeron-Holmes have to do with it? All will be revealed!

I promise to update sooner than I did this time, please keep reading!

I hope you enjoyed this, please feel free to review!

Ellie xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Hellooo! I have to start with an apology again, I'm so sorry about the unforgivable amount of time this has taken to post. I'm absolutely bogged down with work at the moment, but I promise I will keep writing, it just might be more slowly than normal. I promise to give you at least one chapter a week anyway, hopefully. Anyway, we'd just left the Doctor and Amy at the end of the first interval, and, if I remember correctly, they were on the verge of a break through...

* * *

The second act started and already the Doctor couldn't sit still. He looked at his watch: 44 minutes 15 seconds until he could find anything out about what was going on in the theatre. He glanced at the stage, barely listening to the poor performance and staging, then back at his watch, praying that time had flown more quickly than he'd thought. 43 minutes, 30 seconds until he could find anything out. This wasn't any good. He either had to act on impulse and leave to investigate (as he normally would have done) or, he could sit here for a moment and contemplate what he was about to face, then act on impulse and leave to investigate. The Doctor considered this briefly, then settled for the second option, considering whom he was supposed to be representing and how he'd already annoyed the hell out of Amy very recently and decided not to chance incurring her wrath.

First, the Doctor noted all the strange things that were happening around him, such as the appallingly average performance, the somehow un-aging lead soprano and, most importantly, the way everyone's attention was focussed unequivocally on the show. Then, he thought of all the things that could have caused it. He concluded that something or someone had to be brainwashing everyone, except, how could they do that without having an effect on himself and Amy? The Doctor decided that he'd done enough pure thinking, it was time for some investigating.

He stood up silently and made to slip out of the side of the row and out of the royal box, however, he was stopped by a hand tugging on the hem of his jacket.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" came an irate whisper from down in the seats

"To, um, the bathroom?"

"Of course you are." Amy raised her eyebrows at him, obviously doubting his reasons, "I'm going to throw myself off this if I'm made to sit here any longer, please, do NOT leave me alone with this and the mindless zombies." She gestured to everyone else in the box, who hadn't noticed the Doctor moving, their conversation, or indeed anything else but what was happening on the stage.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Sure you will. I'm counting."

With that, the Doctor left the box and made his way down into the lobby of the theatre. He could still hear the performers from out here. That was strange, there weren't microphones available in this time and a human voice, not even an exceptionally well trained one would be able to reach all the way out here. It was as a soprano hit a top D sharp that he noticed the strange and eerie tone with which the note was sung. It was then that he realised exactly what he was facing. Sirens.

* * *

Amy had turned her attention back to the performance and thus didn't realise when he entered. She did notice, however, when a hand slipped its way over her mouth clamping down so no noise left it as she screamed. A syringe was inserted into her neck and she went limp immediately. He carried her off, revelling in what joy waited for him with his mistresses' rewards.

* * *

The Doctor slipped back into the box. He looked over at the seat where he'd left Amy and on not seeing the back of her head over the top, started to panic slightly. Hoping that she'd either fallen asleep, or slipped down slightly, he moved closer, peering over the top of the seat, hoping to see her lovely ginger hair, but was denied it. The Doctor was left with three possibilities:

A: She actually had jumped out of the box, but a quick scan of the crowd below confirmed that as negative.

B: She'd wandered off, either bored, or trying to help him.

C: She'd been taken by the Sirens

At this moment in time, option B seemed the most plausible, so he groaned inwardly and went to find her. He had about 20 minutes until the interval, so really, he wanted to have found her by then, but this was Amy, so it was bound to be more difficult than that. He scanned the corridors and the lobby of the theatre, and on seeing no sign of Amy, decided it was time to try backstage.

* * *

I thought it would be appropriate to break it here. Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, but I promise more action the next time round!

I hope you enjoyed this, and please feel free to review! (not that I reakky deserve this after making you wait so long for this, and to be honest, its not the best thing I've ever written...)

Anyway, I'll get back to frantically typing the next chapter!

Ellie x


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! Sorry for neglecting you! Sixth form really takes it out of you and I deeply appologise for the lack of updates and review replies, I lose track so easily! I'm on holiday over the next two weeks now though, so I'm going to write and update as much as I possibly can to make up for my shocking conductance. :D

Any way, just to recap, you might need it! The Doctor and Amy have discovered what the aliens are and seeing as all the members of the audience bar himself and Amy are transfixed by the performance, the Doctors gone to explore. However, little does he know, while he was away, someone has drugged and abducted Amy, not that she's just wandered off like he thought. Got all that? Right, lets go then!

* * *

Amy felt as if she was floating gently on a breeze. She was above beautiful open green countryside; she had no fear of falling toward the ground far below. Amy let the breeze take her with it as she was lulled into an even deeper this dream-like state by the sweet song that flowed along with her. She began to hum along as it set her on the ground; it was a soft, operatic aria that she was surprised she could manage, she could sing well, but not this well. She wandered aimlessly, still singing, words now, until she reached the end of the field and a fence. Beyond the fence was barren wasteland, Amy was about to stop singing and question this when she heard a voice.

"You have passed the test."

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Amy? Amy?" The Gallifreyan called pushing on the door that would take him into the backstage area. He was starting to get slightly worried; he hadn't seen or heard from Amy in the last 15 minutes, but he knew he shouldn't react like this, Amy _was_ sensible, and, to be brutally honest, had he really believed she would stay put in the first place? Still, it would be best to find her.

Everything was quiet underneath the stage and in the green room. The silence was only punctured by the high screeches of the performers up above him. It was creepy. Everything was dimly lit and the props cast obscure shadows on the walls. Anyone could have been hiding in these rooms and remained undetected to a normal human, however this was the Doctor, he could sense much more than the normal, average human. The Doctor remained as quiet and calm as he possibly could and continued to check the rooms. Everyone seemed to be onstage. He'd just have to wait and confront the sirens in the interval. Still, where on earth was Amy? He pulled out his screwdriver, scanning for signs of life and saw that there was one, albeit a weak one coming from the dressing room to his right. Cautiously, he opened the door and entered.

* * *

From the blackness, there came a sudden bright light, then, she returned to reality, only, did she? She could see the scene, she was tied to a makeup chair, bounds at the hands and ankles, but Amy did not see out of her own eyes. Again, she could see that she was hovering above the scene and no matter what she tried, yelling, kicking, screaming, she could not return to the floor and back into her body, then, she noticed, she couldn't hear anything either. Surely there must be some background noise, the sounds from up on stage for example, but there was nothing, only silence, broken only with her ragged breath and shouts.

She saw the door open and her heart soared as she saw who entered. It was the Doctor, her raggedy Doctor and he would know what to do. She tried to shout to him, but he paid no notice only scrambling around her other self on the floor, undoing her bounds and trying, in vain, to get a response out of her. After about 5 minutes of watching her limp body and screaming, trying to be noticed, Amy decided to be quiet, save her strength and devise a plan.

* * *

The Doctor edged round the door hesitantly, wondering what the life form on the other side of the door was. Would it be a siren, standing sentry whilst the others were on stage, or would it be Amy, ready to greet him with a mocking comment or a brief embrace, asking him what on earth was going on. He entered the room and what he witnessed disgusted and upset him deeply. It was Amy, tied harshly to a makeup chair. She made no attempt at communicating with him, not even when he'd called her name as he rushed to her to untie her; therefore he had to assume that she'd been drugged in some way. A quick look at the side of her neck confirmed this to be true.

"Oh Amy, what have they done to you?" He sighed as he waved his sonic over her, scanning her vitals and checking she was ok. Her wrists and ankles had been cut into by the tight rope had held them together and she had some bruises where she'd been thrown around by her captors as they carried her down here and tied her up. He rushed around her for a little while longer, trying in vain to rouse her from this state and gather clues as to what she had been given and how to reverse it, but in the end was forced to stop and wait for those imbeciles who had done this to show their faces so he could stop them and reverse what they'd done to his Amy.

* * *

Hmm, re-reading this, it looks like not much happens, but it is very important, I promise!

I hope you enjoyed this, and again, my apologies for the lack of updates, I do love you guys, honest!

If you've found it in your hearts to forgive me and have enjoyed this, please, please, please review! They make me so happy!

Ellie xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys! Sorry about the delay! School! I'm so glad you're still reading, and I hope you enjoy the way this turns out, the amount of checking and rechecking I've done! (Italics is Amy's POV by the way. because she's in a weird out of body trance thing if you remember...) Enjoy!

N.B. There's one use of bad (well, not really bad, but still...) language in this chapter, so don't read if you're easily offended! xxx

* * *

There was suddenly a rapturous applause from somewhere above the Doctor and he knew it was time to act.

"I'm sorry, you might not be able to hear me, but still, you have to trust me." He whispered, kissing Amy on the forehead. He then found a suitable hiding place in the corner of the dressing room then hid to wait for the Sirens to return downstairs.

'_What's he doing, why's he hiding? Honestly, that man! (Well, alien, whatever!) Can't he see I'm a little tied down? This is going to absolutely KILL in the morning!'_

"I've got her, like you asked Mistress; she's in your dressing room." A weedy and grovelling voice muttered lowly somewhere outside the room in which the Doctor hid and Amy lay captive.

"You shall be slightly rewarded later. Even though you have messed up greatly, you have redeemed yourself. Leave me now." This new voice was stern but still very sensual and quite pleasant to hear (or so the Doctor concluded anyway).

"Of course mistress, anything for Mistress. You know where I'll be, I'll be happy to answer any calls you have if you need..."

"Leave. NOW." The second voice had suddenly turned harsh and feral. The Doctor began to question his original judgement of the voice. Suddenly, the door flew open and the incredibly beautiful, but strange and un-aging Soprano entered. Her gaze fell upon Amy. In one instant her facial expressions turned from those of a sweet seductress to those of a feral beast.

'_Oh, God, now look who's here! I hope this is part of the plan, or you and I will be having words mister!'_

"Someone has been here." She began quietly, "SOMEONE HAS BEEN HERE! IN MY DRESSING ROOM! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" She turned here and there, throwing her arms around in a rage as she tried to discover the hiding place of the one who had tried to ruin her most recent project. The Doctor cursed inwardly for not covering his tracks and returning the room to normal again.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor piped up, jumping out of his hiding place that had remained undiscovered by the enraged Siren. She jumped and began to snarl slightly at him.

_At the first sight of the Doctor, Amy's heart leapt, but the feeling of bliss was cut drastically short by the reaction of the Siren._

"It's just," he continued, "that's my friend, uh, wife, there and I would quite like her back if that's ok with you." The Doctor remained perfectly calm unperturbed by the dangerously angry alien in front of him.

"Oh, you'd like her back, would you?" Said the Siren, calming down slightly, "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible."

The Doctor began to contest this, but was cut off,

"Would you mind telling me both who and, more importantly what you are? No one has ever contended with the great Adriana before. I would like to know how to stop this happening ever again."

"The great Adriana? Referring to ourselves in the 3rd person are we now? Well, ok, here goes, the Doctor is named the Doctor. The Doctor is a simple human. Now why...?"

"The Doctor is most certainly not a human, otherwise you'd be in the same state as the rest of them, drooling over us and answering at our beck and call. You are only endangering your own life further now, the fate of the girl is already sealed."

"Fine. I'll tell you what I am, if you tell me what you are and what you've done to Amy."

_Amy suddenly heard her name as it escaped from the Doctor's lips. It was such a clear and new sound as contrasted with the silence she had been previously subject to. She wondered what she heard, whether it was just her mind or whether she was actually hearing what was going on below her. As her name sounded, she felt a jerk, as though she was being pulled back toward her body, indeed the ground did seem a little closer now than before. She had been a little scared before (though she'd never admit it)but now she was even more so. _

"Deal."

"I'm a Silurian from the planet Albertronnos 7; I'm on holiday with my wife, who does happen to be human, but a very advanced one at that."

"Finally, some truth from you. And now I will tell you what I am. I am a Siren from the planet Cantabile in the Smortzando galaxy. And since you are going nowhere now you know what I, we," she gestured to the stage above her, "are, you may learn our plan."

"Seems fair."

"Do not interrupt the great Adriana!" The Doctor inwardly stuck his tongue out at her and sat down on the side of her table, running his fingers through his floppy fringe in a rather bored manner.

"Back on my home planet, all the Sirens are encouraged to sing. We sing all the time whether we be happy or sad, to win favour or to give offense. This is the norm for us, we all do it. However, there are some of our species who are deemed, to be most crude Mr Doctor, appalling. If this is the case, they are not allowed to sing, even though they most desperately want to, it is in our genetics you see, and are made outcasts of society."

During this speech, the Doctor began to get very bored, and seeing as Adriana wasn't watching, he resumed his scans of Amy and made sure she was as comfortable as possible in her chair.

'_Finally, he's remembered I'm here, tied to a chair in a rather mean way might I add!'_

Still Adriana was far from finished. Stroking her hair down her shoulder in a nostalgic way, she continued,

"Imagine if, one day, all these outcasts joined together. Imagine if they decided enough was enough, they couldn't be treated in such a way; they had as much a right to sing as any other Siren. Imagine if they decided to take action. Imagine it, Mr Doctor."

"So you decided to flee your home planet and set up base here. Why?"

Adriana was jolted out of her rebuke by the Doctor's comment, as though she'd forgotten he was there.

"So we could show them Mr..."

"Just the Doctor, thank you."

"So we could show them Doctor, so we could make them see that we were loved! By infiltrating all the royal courts of this planet's monarchies, not that this would be difficult, seeing the effect our species has on this pitiful one, we could spread our power over the world and gradually take control. We'd show them." By the end, she was grinding her teeth together in what could only be described as hatred for her previous world.

"So that's all this is? A pretty pitiful attempt at, well, you can't even call it revenge, try, making a point? That really is slightly pathetic. What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor changed topic quickly, confusing the Siren out of the insult into answering his question.

_Again, when the Doctor said it, Amy heard her name clearly and felt the same unknown force draw her toward her body. This time, she let it, she didn't stop to question it, and it took her slightly further towards the ground._

"We've expelled her consciousness from her physical form so that we can use her in our plan. We will take over her form and use her to gain the Queen's favour and control her through... whatever her name is. She will be the first of many Doctor."

"Her name is Amy. Use it." The Doctor was beginning to get angry, "What'll you do with Amy's consciousness whilst you joyride her body?"

_Two jerks, she was getting closer!_

"I don't know what happens to them after we've made sure the host is compatible. We set them a test, they don't know they're doing it but we test their singing ability, as compared to that of ourselves. Janey; was it, passed with flying colours. She is perfectly compatible and usable. Now if you'll just excuse me, my cue is in about five minutes, you're disturbing the show."

She moved to leave the room but the Doctor got in her way, blocking the exit. She sighed in a bored manner, then kissed him full on the mouth. She looked as though she rather regretted it when the Doctor shoved her away roughly with a very annoyed and questioning look. He raised his left hand and pointed to his fourth finger.

_Amy was outrage, inwardly she spluttered 'wh...t...mf...wh...w...WHAT DID SHE JUST DO! YOU'RE BLOOMING LUCKY I'M UP HERE, BECAUSE, LET ME TELL YOU, I'D NOT WANT TO SEE THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY ACTIONS IF I WAS DOWN THERE!'_

"Taken." He said without emotion, then added with a little more energy, "Actually, you're lucky Amy's in a temporary coma, she'd probably have eaten you alive for that."

_Again, she was drawn closer to the ground. 'Yeah, you just wait until I'm back. There'll be some strong words, that's for sure!'_

"It was worth a try. You know how most males, in fact, all humans, just the males more strongly behave when around my kind."

"Didn't work this time though."

"No it didn't, however, this will." Then she threw her head back and yelled incredibly loudly. "GEORGE!"

In all of about 15 seconds, Lord Cithaeron-Holmes appeared at the door, rushing to his mistress' aid.

"Yes Mistress?" Then he spied the Doctor, "Oh."

"Get him."

"Hang on; I really wouldn't do that if I were you." The Doctor added nonchalantly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ring your scrawny little girl snatching neck."

"Because... hang on, girl snatching? I haven't done that very recently, how am I a girl snatcher?"

"The red-head was supposed to be mine, but you stole her, you married her, making it harder for me to use her and for Mistress to sever her bonds with this place and take her form."

"So we upped the dosage of the drug. That is unimportant now. Continue to remove this impertinent obstacle. I am very busy George. Remember your reward..." She kissed him on the cheek seductively, then turned to leave.

'_Bitch. You filthy... urgh! You'd try MY Doctor, when this is what you have hanging around for you? You disgust me!'_

The Doctor was almost fully angry now. He tried very hard to keep a firm lid on this emotion for Amy's as well as his own sake.

"Now, I really wouldn't do that if I were you. I know what you are, and I know that you've all, yes all the Sirens, George, been using a perception filter and with one little flick of this Sonic, surely you know what a sonic is, this will all be over."

Adriana turned round; she was desperately worried, but tried not to show it.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" The Doctor got his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it directly at Adriana. "You can leave now, peacefully and never come back, oh and sort Amy out on the way back too, or you can stay and face the consequences."

_She was so close now, nearly on the ground, nearly back to her body and to her Doctor. _

Adriana dithered, then,

"George! Take that from him! Get him! George!"

"Then, I'm so terribly sorry it had to end this way." The Doctor flicked the switched and immediately, Adriana began to flicker back into her original form. It was a giant eagle-like feathered being of human size and facial features but with piercing eyes, a beak and wings.

George stumbled away from his former mistress,

"And I've been... with YOU!" He spat at her in disgust.

"This won't be the last Doctor. Just you wait. We'll come for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, remember to shut the door on the way out."

All this time, he'd kept the screwdriver on, and from the cries and noises of outrage issuing from upstairs, he guessed that all the Sirens had changed their form back. There would be some seriously confused opera goers and male singers in the morning.

"Oh Amy, my Amelia, what have they done to you?" The Doctor said as he untied her bonds.

_And that was all she needed she was back, back in her body with her Doctor. But she felt so weak..._

Her eyelids fluttered, and, on seeing that the curse was somewhat broken, the Doctor decided to take his leave, snatching Amy up in his arms, he left the building and began to walk back to the TARDIS. Behind him was a herd of about 20 angry Sirens, fleeing the planet for their own home, never to try anything like this again having over thrown their egotistical leader, Adriana. When the Doctor entered the TARDIS, his first thought was for Amy. He headed to the medical bay and made his number one priority fixing Amy once again.

* * *

My goodness! We made it through another extra long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for sticking with me and reviewing, I am so grateful to you all! We've made it to sweet sixteen! What'll happen next? (I don't know either, but its not the end!) I'll keep typing when I can!

Thanks again for being so awesome!

Ellie xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm not dead! Thanks for staying through with me until now, even though I'm a terrible updater!

Anyway, the last chapter saw the defeat of the sirens, this is the aftermath. Be prepared for a tad more of lemonyness, but I'm still a bit of a nun, so there not going to be any of... _that jazz..._ but there will be plenty of fluff, and 'woah, where did that come from' moments please don't read if you know you'll be offended! Anywho, I hope this was worth the wait!

A/N:This chapter goes out to TwilightHayley for spurring me on, and for just being otherwise brilliant! :D

* * *

The herd of sirens had begun to look like a simple innocent flock of birds in the distance by the time the Doctor reached the TARDIS, still clutching a very weak and, despite what she would have said if she could, fragile Amy in his arms. Normally, he would have headed straight to the medical bay, but the Doctor just wanted Amy to be comfortable and heal, he also knew he had the equipment in his room anyway and thus rushed there instead.

Pushing papers and books of his (very surprisingly) made up bed, he gently laid Amy down before rushing off to find a few gadgets and gismos to take readings and monitor the state she was in. After rummaging around in his very large, very messy, but still definitely very ordered bedroom, the Doctor found what he needed and safely concluded that Amy was basically fine, but her body was incredibly tired out from the immense stress it had been put under by the tricks of the Sirens. She just needed rest and time in which her body could heal itself completely without resistance put up by staying awake. The Doctor rummaged some more before finding a flask in the medicine cabinet in his en-suite containing a draught that would send Amy into a deep and dreamless sleep. Kneeling beside Amy's lolling form; he pulled her head up gently into his lap and stroked her hair from her face. He told her what was wrong and what he was going to do and was met by no resistance bar a few whispered words from Amy,

"When I wake up, I am gonna bloody kill you."

The Doctor took this as a very good omen.

* * *

On day four of the coma-like sleep Amy had been in, the Doctor ran out of reasonable things to do. He had probably never stayed in one room for this amount of time before and was getting rather bored. He had checked Amy's monitors countless times, attempted to tidy, called off the tidying attempt, read seventeen books, created a new theory of quantum mechanics, disproved said theory, fixed his black hole tracker, creating a mini black hole in the process, which he spent a good 5 minutes destroying, along with several other things. The Doctor looked at his watch, it read 4:30 in the morning, and he thus decided to pass some more time sleeping. He wasn't tired but still, he curled up under the covers beside Amy and after shutting off part of his brain, fell asleep. He got a good 2 hours sleep before a sharp kick in the shin woke him up.

Blinking awake, he looked around for the source of the pain.

"If you don't get your hand off my breast right now, I swear I'll do that again. Higher."

It was then that the Doctor realised that in his sleep, his arms must have moved from around Amy's waist to a considerably more dangerous position. He hastily pulled his hand away before realising that Amy had finally woken up and hugged her tightly, yet still lovingly. Amy happily returned the hug but when the Doctor moved to kiss her cheek pulled away.

"Hey? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Amy said slightly annoyed, sitting up against the headboard.

"Yeah! What did I do?" The Doctor sat up next to her.

"Would you like me to list?" She took the Doctor's silence as an invitation to continue "Fine, well, first you got drunk then left me to try and fit in whilst controlling you in front of Victoria, which is actually pretty difficult! Have you ever tried to control a drunk Time Lord? Then you left me alone in an opera box to be leered at and then kidnapped by some obsessive weirdo, then you let yourself be kissed by another woman! And not even a proper one! She was really a massive bird thingy! I could go on!"

"Fine, I'm very sorry." The Doctor responded, amused, "but you're forgetting who freed you, brought you back here and looked after you whilst you were otherwise incapacitated?"

"And whose fault was that..." Amy began to mumble, the Doctor interrupted her.

"Do you know how boring it is to stay in one room for four days making sure you're alright?" he sighed, "Truce?"

"Fine, whatever, truce."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I suppose..."

But the Doctor's lips were already upon her, silencing her. His lips were firm, but gentle and Amy loved the way this kiss felt, so passionate and loving after their adventure.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" The Doctor mumbled between kisses

"I'll do my utmost," Amy breathed, nibbling the Doctor's ear, making him shiver with delight and laugh at the sensation. When his hands took on a life of their own and began to make their way a little too far north, the Doctor knew it was time to stop.

Breathing heavily, Amy asked a question,

"What happened whilst I was tied to that chair? I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't hear anything, only your voice whenever you said my name."

"Really? How interesting! I've never come across a body-mind split before, only a possession of the unfortunate's body whilst the mind is in place so I don't really know why that happened."

"I heard you say my name and it drew me back to my body for some reason."

"Hmm, I suppose it could be the psychic connection formed together with the TARDIS that made it work? Anyway, I'm glad it did, I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her nose gently, he was obviously trying to earn brownie points. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Yeah, yeah, so what did happen?"

"Nothing much, she told me her story in return for the identification of our species' and home planet, I told her that I was a Silurian from Albertronnos 7. Sirens seem to be a bit thick really as Silurians obviously live on earth and there are only 5 planets, completely inhospitable, in the Albertronnos system."

"What was her story then?"

"Oh, basically, she wanted to take over the world to show her home planet that their singing was appreciated, because her band of Sirens wasn't allowed to sing at home because they were considered awful."

"That's quite pathetic. Why didn't their singing have any effect on us? I mean, look at what it did to the rest of them, even the Prime Minister!"

"Because, I'm not human and your mind has been trained by the TARDIS to think, well, differently, and so isn't susceptible to attacks such as those of the Sirens."

"Thank you... um, Old Girl?"

The TARDIS wheezed in an appreciative response, the Doctor laughed,

"She say's you're welcome and to stop dwelling on what's just happened and get better. She really seems to like you!"

"I'm glad! She could easily make my life hell." The TARDIS made another noise that was presumably her laughing.

"Me too, it's like introducing your girlfriend to your parents! Everything rides on whether or not they like you."

"So I'm your girlfriend then?" Amy said jokily, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder,

"Well, if you'd like to be. I mean, I was sort of under the impression we were... well... a different sort of couple."

"Hmm? How so?" her eyes flicked upward to study the Doctor's face

"Well, not every couple runs around saving planets, and each other, and travelling in time and space!"

"So what does that make us?" Amy raised her head up to look the Doctor in the eyes

"I don't know, let's see, well, I love you,"

This earned him an appreciative kiss on his collar bone from Amy,

"You love me,"

"Yep," she began to work her way up his neck with kisses,

"We live together,"

"Yep,"

"We have been known to share the same bed,"

"Yep," the kisses were nearing his mouth now

"We have been known to save planets, and more recently, the universe," Amy moved over to his ear,

"I could go on."

"You haven't answered my question" Amy whispered into his ear before nibbling it slightly.

"I... well... ah... hang on, will you stop doing that, I'm trying to answer a very deep and important question!" The Doctor said humorously, Amy stopped, the Doctor resumed, "well some would call us lovers, but then again you could be really cheesy and call us soul mates. I guess we are each other's other half, constant companion and partner in life. There's really no word for what we are."

Amy was silenced, listening, completely in awe of what the Doctor was saying about them, about her. She had never felt love for the Doctor as strongly as she did now.

"I mean that much to you?" A tear began to leak from her eye, followed by another, and then another, "I'm sorry, I must seem so pathetic..."

"You could never... But of course you mean that much to me, Amy I love you! Do you know how difficult it is for me to say that word, to succumb to this emotion? My dear, silly Amelia!"

"Amy!"

He laughed and kissed her gently, she giggled,

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy! I love you so, so much!"

And then they began to kiss, like earlier, only this time with more passion and emotion. This time they led into a more sensual and intimate realm which had hands wandering and soft moans escaping. Before things could get too far, the Doctor's stomach let out a hungry gurgle.

"Talk about ruining the moment!" Amy mumbled, slightly put out, but slightly pleased, they weren't quite ready for _that_ yet.

And so, she took his hand and led him, still slightly shakily, into the kitchen for a breakfast of scotch pancakes and fish custard where they sat and talked about what adventure they'd have next.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, cheesy ending and there was the sudden relationship talk and of course, steam began to rise after that, but all in all I do believe things were not too bad. I don't think things are going to go _there_ just yet, they're not quite ready. I do appologise if the steamyness has offended and I can kick up the rating if you think that's neccessary. But still, thank you so much for reviewing and sticking with me through these 17 chapters!

Please find it in your hearts to review!

A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

I WILL update soon now, I have a great idea! (Well, I think so anyway!)

Thanks again,

Ellie xxx


End file.
